Internal Damage
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: NEW H/HR Fanfic. Hermione's recovery after being seriously injured in the Department of Mysteries proves to be highly difficult, along with losing her first baby things look dark for her future. But can Harry save her from this dark future and give her a bright one?. This fanfic has ALOT of romance/cuteness, if you want action, go somewhere else please. PLEASE REVIEW, NO flames
1. The Curse

**Author's Note: One change is instead of 15, they are 17. Please REVIEW! NO flames**

"Sirius is in trouble!", said Harry. He was outside in the Stone circle with a dozen other 17 year olds. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, his very pregnant girlfriend Hermione and some others.

"Harry, are you sure?", cried Hermione. "I saw it! Voldemort is torturing him, he's going to kill him! At the Department of Mysteries, I saw it!", replied Harry urgently.

"We have to go to London now!", said Harry. "Harry, listen to me!", cried Hermione. Harry looked at her.

"What if...what if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if Sirius isn't there at all?", asked Hermione. "Yeah and what if he is? I can't let him die!", said Harry.

"We need to get there tonight, who's with me?", asked Harry. Before anyone Hermione stepped forward. "Oh no...not you Mione. Look at you, you're too weak", said Harry fearfully.

"Ginny, I want you to stay behind and watch Hermione", said Harry. "Harry, I'm going!", cried Hermione. "No you're not! Listen to me Hermione, you're too pregnant. Please, stay behind", said Harry.

"Who's coming with me?", asked Harry. Ron, Neville and Luna walked forward. "How are we gonna get to London?", asked Ron.

"We'll fly", said Luna. "Harry...", cried Hermione. Harry looked at her. Hermione was shaking, nearly crying.

"Oh baby", said Harry gently, he hugged her gently. "I'll be okay, I'll come back alive I promise. And I'll be back in time for our baby", promised Harry stroking her hair.

"Please come back", cried Hermione. "I promise", soothed Harry he kissed her lips and rubbed her swollen stomach gently.

Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna left on Threstals. They arrived to the Department of Mysteries by night, it was dark out.

"Department of Mysteries", said the speaker in the elevator. They walked out of it into the room. Their wands raised and lit.

"He should be here", said Harry. He walked down the Department waiting to see Voldemort appear with Sirius.

But nothing appeared and he heard nothing. "Harry...", began Neville when suddenly Death Eaters surrounded them.

"Where's Sirius?", snarled Harry. Bellatrix cackled seeming amused. "This is a pleasant meeting indeed", said Lucius.

"Where is Sirius?!", demanded Harry his wand raised more. The Death eaters continued to surround them. Harry realized...Sirius wasn't here. He was safe at the Order. He led his friends into danger for nothing.

"STUPIFY!", yelled Harry. Ron, Neville and Luna also stunned the Death eaters. They ran through the department when suddenly Bellatrix appeared in front of them.

She raised her wand. "STUPIFY!", cried a voice suddenly, the stunning charm sent Bellatrix flying. Harry looked and he saw it was Hermione.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?!", yelled Harry fearfully, he ran to her. Ginny rushed in. "She snuck out when I wasn't looking!", she explained quickly.

"Let's split up!", said Hermione. She, Harry and Ginny split from Ron, Luna and Neville. "Expeliurmus!", cried Hermione disarming a Death eater.

"Avada Kedavra!", yelled a Death eater, the killing curse narrowly missed them. "Reducto!", yelled Ginny hitting a Death Eater.

"Stupify!", yelled Harry stunning Lucius. They ran into what seemed to be an office. "Stay low!", cried Hermione. They all hid behind the desk.

Hermione panted from running her hand on her swollen stomach. Harry watched her worried...this was why he didn't want her to come along.

Suddenly the door blasted open and three Death eaters walked in. "Avada Kedavra!", yelled one of them. "Crucio!", yelled another.

Both dark curses shot over their heads narrowly missing them. Harry held Hermione down more. "Come on out Potter!", yelled Dolohov, an infamous Death eater.

"It was foolish of you to come here! You fell right into our trap! Bringing your knocked up mudblood girlfriend too", said Dolohov.

Harry felt his blood boil, he stood up. "Harry, NO!", cried Hermione. "WE GOT HIM! IN THE OFF-", Dolohov began shouting when...

"Silencio!", cried Hermione, Dolohov was muted. "Nice work Hermione", said Harry. "Reducto!", cried Ginny taking care of the other two Death eaters.

"Let's go", said Harry. The three ran out of the office and suddenly Dolohov waved his wand using non-verbal magic.

It was Reducto and it hit the glass shelves above the three. Glass showered down at them. Harry held onto Hermione shielding her. Both Harry and Ginny got glass shards in their shoulders, arms and back.

"Harry! Ginny!", cried Hermione worriedly. "I'll be fine", said Harry. Suddenly, more wreckage fell, it landed directly on Ginny.

"Ginny!", cried Harry. Ginny struggled unable to get up her leg broken, she was bleeding a lot. "Depulso!", yelled Harry pushing the wreckage off of Ginny. "Ginny!", cried Hermione kneeling beside her sister like friend.

"I can't get up", whimpered Ginny. Suddenly, Neville appeared. "Where's Ron and Luna?", demanded Harry.

"We got separated...GINNY!", yelled Neville fearfully. He fell to his knees beside his girlfriend. "She's hurt bad, Neville stay with her. Hermione and I will draw Dolohov away", said Harry.

Dolohov began running to them shooting curses. Harry and Hermione ran back in between the shelves.

Harry and Hermione ran through the shelve halls hoping to catch Dolohov off guard with the maze area.

They ran for a while, taking sudden turns and even spiltting for a few seconds. They finally stopped to catch their breath.

Hermione panted heavily. "Mione, breathe. Don't push yourself", said Harry. "Did we lose him?", panted Hermione.

Before Harry could answer, Dolohov appeared and made a sudden slashing movement with his wand. A purple flame shot out at such a speed, it hit Hermione in the chest directly.

She let out a scream of pain and then collapsed to the floor where she remained motionless.

"HERMIONE!", screamed Harry. He fell to his knees beside her and lifted her in his arms. "Hermione! Hermione, wake up!", cried Harry shaking her.

Dolohov glared walking over. Harry felt his blood boil and he snarled at Dolohov like a wild wolf. "PETRFICUS TOTALUS!", yelled Harry.

Dolohov was paralyzed on the floor. "Hermione, please! Wake up Mione, open your eyes!", begged Harry.

He placed a hand to her face, her skin turned very pale and she was cold. Harry noticed one thing that at first made him feel relieved...she wasn't bleeding anywhere.

There wasn't a wound. Harry felt her pulse...but it was very weak. Something had to be very wrong that wasn't showing on the outside. "Stay with me Hermione...stay", said Harry urgently.

He feared for her and the baby. Harry lifted Hermione up. He reunited with the others near the exit.

"We have to get out of here now!", yelled Harry. The Death eaters cornered them. Harry held tightly onto Hermione.

"STUPIFY!", yelled voices suddenly. Sirius, Mad Eye, Tonks and Lupin arrived along with Kingsley. "Sirius!", said Harry. "Hermione's been hurt!", yelled Harry urgently.

Tonks overheard and looked at Hermione's condition. "Sirius, take them out of here now! Get Hermione to the nearest hospital, I think I know what hit her", said Tonks urgently. Sirius nodded. He took Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna out of them.

The others stayed behind to duel the Death eaters. "Sirius what's wrong with her?!", demanded Harry, they had gotten out and were on their way to the hospital.

"She was hurt by a very dark curse, one that causes pain...or death. Did he say the incantation outloud?", asked Sirius.

"No", replied Harry shakily. "That's a good thing but she's still going to have internal bleeding most likely", said Sirius.

"Internal bleeding...?!", said Harry fearfully...this was serious. Hermione could die...and it would be his fault.


	2. Losing the Baby

The way to St. Mungos hospital seemed to take forever. Harry was cradling Hermione in his arms. She was very pale and was completely motionless. Harry kept checking her pulse, although it kept getting weaker by the minute.

Harry then felt her stomach for the 50th time...and still felt no kicking. "How much farther Sirius?", asked Harry urgently.

"Not long now Harry", replied Sirius. They were using his flying motorbike. Hermione's body suddenly flinched and she thrashed a little.

"Hermione..!", cried Harry. "Keep her still! It's a nerve reaction to the curse, she's in a lot of pain", explained Sirius quickly.

"Hold her head upright as well! If it's internal...", said Sirius. Harry did so and sure enough, Hermione began to cough up a little blood.

Sirius sped up suddenly and they soon arrived to the hospital. Sirius transformed into his jet black dog form appearing as a pet.

They rushed in. "What's happened?", asked the female healer. "She's been cursed! I don't know what curse but I think she's got internal bleeding", explained Harry quickly.

"Bring her back here!", said the healer urgently. Harry rushed in an Emergency room. The counter was lined with potions.

Harry gently lay Hermione on the hospital bed. Hermione's body was randomly shaking violently and she was coughing up blood.

The healer checked Hermione. "Oh she's been hurt by a bad curse all right. Did he say the incantation outloud?", asked the healer.

"No...it was the Death eater Dolohov. Aurors are already there though..this purple flame...it just hit her chest", said Harry shakily.

"He didn't say the incantation outloud...that gives us a little hope. If he would have she would have been dead by now", said the healer.

Harry shivered. "We'll do all we can...she's very weak and internal injuries are deadly..I can't promise anything", said the healer.

Harry bit his lip. "And the baby?", asked Harry fearfully. The healer felt Hermione's swollen stomach. "I..I'm not sure. We need you to wait up, we need to work on her", said the healer urgently.

Harry looked at Hermione. He held her hand. "Please Hermione, please live. Don't leave me. Fight it...you and the baby will be ok. I won't be gone for long", soothed Harry he kissed her forehead.

"We'll do our very best", soothed the female healer kindly. Harry nodded and walked out. He saw 4 other healers walk in to lend a hand.

Harry paced in the waiting room. Suddenly, Ron and Luna ran in. "Ron!", said Harry. "Harry, mate. We got out. Thanks to those Aurors", panted Ron.

"What about Ginny and Neville?", asked Harry worriedly. "Ginny's hurt bad but she'll be okay, Neville's okay, just worried for her", replied Ron.

"Where's Hermione?", asked Luna softly. Harry looked down. "They're still working on her...she got hit by a dark curse by Dolohov. She's got internal damage...it's all my fault", said Harry.

"Harry, it's not your fault mate", said Ron. "The baby?", asked Luna concerned. "I...I don't know. I didn't feel the baby kick all the way here...Hermione was coughing up blood", said Harry.

"This is all my fault...", said Harry. "Harry, it's not your fault. You were just trying to save a family member", said Luna.

"A family member who is alive and well and was alive and well...", said Harry. "But what if he wasn't okay? You weren't too smart following the vision, but it showed how much you love your family", said Luna.

Harry looked down not answering. He closed his eyes remembering. In their fourth year Harry and Hermione got together at the Yule Ball.

They were so close, the closest couple in Hogwarts. Last summer Harry stayed with Hermione's parents...but they had one night of passion.

She spent the year pregnant yet she was happy and so was Harry. And now...because of him following his false images, Hermione and their baby were in danger.

A Healer walked out. "How's Hermione?", asked Harry standing. "Mr. Potter, my name is Healer Sarah, I specialize in internal injuries and dark curse injuries such from the Torture curse and the curse Hermione suffered", said the healer.

"Hermione is surely a fighter to survive...but she is not out of the woods yet", said Healer Sarah. "Meaning?", asked Harry.

"The internal damage was severe, fatal. She was only half alive when you brought her in. The internal bleeding was bad as well. We were able to stop the bleeding however...the amount of trauma and damage done to her...", said Healer Sarah.

"She'll be in a lot of pain for weeks. We're giving her ten potions a day to help. But there's one thing that is absolute", said Healer Sarah.

"What?", asked Harry fearfully.

"She cannot be caused ANY stress for the next year. I say this because the internal damage is so bad, if she is stressed too badly she will begin to bleed inside again and relapse. I can't promise I can save her life twice", said Healer Sarah.

"And the baby?", asked Harry. Healer Sarah hesitated. "Is the baby all right?!", demanded Harry.

"No...she lost the baby. The curse instantly killed the baby. I'm sorry Mr. Potter", said Healer Sarah. Harry's heart sank.

This child...dead. "Does Hermione know?", asked Harry. "No. She's still unconscious, she's very weak. We mustn't tell her right away, it will cause a relapse", said Healer Sarah.

"She'll notice her stomach is no longer...so how do you suppose we keep it from her?", asked Ron. "We can tell her in the morning, she'll sleep the night. Right now she needs rest", said Healer Sarah.

Harry went in to see Hermione. She was unconscious laying on the bed, an oxygen mask on. She also was hooked up to an IV that was reading her heart rate and pulse rate.

Harry sat by her bed. He took her hand in his and looked at her stomach. It was flat, the baby gone. "Oh Mione...", whispered Harry.

"I'm so sorry...this is all my fault", said Harry softly. He looked at her, she was sound asleep. "Why couldn't I just listen to you...why? You were right about it all...and now...our baby's gone and you're suffering", cried Harry.

He had tears in his eyes as he held her small soft hand. Harry stayed up all night holding Hermione's hand, it was very early in the morning.

The sky was a dark blue color. Harry looked at the clock, it was only 5 in the morning. He looked at Hermione.

She was still fast asleep. Harry heard a knock at the door. "Mate, can I come in?", asked Ron. Harry nodded.

"How'd she sleep?", asked Ron softly. "She was still all night", replied Harry. "Harry you need sleep", said Ron concerned.

"I'm fine...", said Harry. "Well, you at least need breakfast", said Ron. "No, I'm not hungry", said Harry not wanting to leave Hermione's side.

Ron thought. "Harry, the hospital has a gift shop full of get well gifts. Why don't we Hermione something?", asked Ron.

Harry looked up, he finally nodded.

The two went to the gift shop on a floor up. The gift shop had everything from cards, to balloons to plush animals to candy.

Harry picked out a card, flowers and a plush white bengal tiger for Hermione. Ron got her some candy and another card.

Once they returned Hermione was still asleep. It was only 5: 30. Harry set the plush tiger, the vase of flowers and the card on her nightstand. Ron set the candy and card there as well.

"Oh and this bit is from Ginny, she asked me to get them since her leg is still injured", said Ron. He pulled out a plush orange cat and flowers with a card.

Hermione's nightstand was covered with get well gifts from them. "It's getting more daylight, all we can do is wait for her to wake up", said Ron.

Harry nodded not taking his eyes off Hermione holding her hand.


	3. Tears and Pain

"All over the paper Harry, those Death eaters caught", said Ron. He and Harry were sitting by Hermione, it was 10 in the morning and she was still asleep.

"Do you have a copy?", asked Harry. "No...but Hedwig should be bringing it in soon", replied Ron. Hermione suddenly moaned weakly.

Harry and Ron looked at her holding their breath. Hermione groaned more as she turned on her side shaking.

"Mione...can you hear me?", asked Harry anxiously. Hermione struggled but then opened her eyes. "Hermione!", cried Harry and Ron happily.

Harry hugged her very gently. "Ow...aahhh", whimpered Hermione, her hand on her chest. "Ron, get Healer Sarah", said Harry.

Ron nodded. "It hurts all over...", whimpered Hermione weakly. "It will honey..Hermione...I..I'm so sorry", said Harry looking away.

"Harry...it wasn't your fault", said Hermione. "No, it was. You warned me, I should have listened", said Harry.

"Harry...", began Hermione when she suddenly froze. Hermione's hand moved to her now flat stomach. Her eyes grew wide in terror.

"Harry! The baby!", cried Hermione fearfully. Harry looked at her and shook his head tears in his eyes. "You...lost the baby", he said numbly.

"No...N-No! It...It can't be!", cried Hermione shaking. "Hermione, calm down!", said Harry worriedly.

Just then Healer Sarah walked in. She gave Hermione the ten different potions. Hermione lay back down, very silent tears in her eyes.

Her hand didn't leave her stomach..she took a deep shaky breath whimpering. "Oh baby...", said Harry, he stroked her hair staying by her.

"Why Harry...why?', whimpered Hermione crying. "I don't know honey...I don't know", said Harry softly.

Hermione clutched her pillow and began to sob uncomfortably. "No..this can't be! It has to be a bad dream!", sobbed Hermione.

She lost her baby...a tragic moment for any mother. Those 8 months she spent, carrying the baby, already loving it.

They never found out the gender since they wanted it to be a surprise. She felt scared about giving birth, yet she couldn't wait to meet her baby.

And now...her baby was gone. She failed to protect her child. Hermione sobbed more crying much more harder now.

"Oh Mione, I know, I know", soothed Harry stroking her shoulder. Hermione continued to cry, she was secretly blaming herself.

They were so much alike..Harry was blaming himself for his judgment, Hermione blamed herself as well.

The next few days weren't good at all for Hermione, she fell into a deep depression. Plus she wasn't healing as fast as anyone would like.

She was still in a lot of pain and very weak. But now they had a new problem. She refused to eat. "Hermione, you can't keep doing this to yourself! You NEED to eat!", said Harry upset.

Hermione turned on her other side on the bed not facing him. "Hermione, listen to me. I know...I know how you feel...", began Harry.

Hermione suddenly looked at Harry. "You don't know how I feel. Don't you dare say that Harry. You weren't the one carrying the baby", said Hermione glaring.

Harry looked at her. "But I was still the dad Hermione. I lost a child too not just you", said Harry firmly

Hermione looked away from him. "Hermione, you have to eat", said Harry. "Harry...what's the point?! I don't deserve to eat!", cried Hermione.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about!?", demanded Harry. "It's my fault my baby's gone! I was...irresponsible! I was the baby's mom, I was supposed to protect her!", sobbed Hermione.

Harry suddenly grabbed Hermione's shoulders firmly but gently. "Hermione Jean Granger...look at me", said Harry.

Hermione looked at him with tearful brown eyes. "I don't want you to EVER think that! EVER! You are NOT a bad mother, it is NOT your fault our child is gone!", said Harry.

"If anyone should be feeling like a bad parent, it should be me! You tried! You tried to talk me out of it!", said Harry.

"Harry...", cried Hermione. "Hermione, please don't do this to yourself. You need to eat. I lost my child, I'm not losing my love", said Harry.

Hermione sniffed looking at him. She finally nodded. Harry gladly got her some food. He brought in fried chicken, mash potatoes, soup, some pudding for dessert and pumpkin juice.

Hermione ate slowly, Harry unfolded the Daily Prophet and read it aloud:

_**YOU KNOW WHO RETURNS!**_

_**He who must not be Named has returned**_

_**He was sighted at the Ministry of Magic in the**_

_**Department of Mysteries along with several**_

_**Death Eaters, including the ones who recently**_

_**escaped from Azkaban Prison. Including infamous**_

_**servant, Bellatrix Lestrange. At the Department, **_

_**a group of six Hogwarts students were trying to fight**_

_**the Death eaters off. Several with injured in the event, **_

_**Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor 7**__**th**__** year was cursed**_

_**with a painful dark spell leaving her hospitalized and still**_

_**recovering from the fatal internal bleeding. Ginny Weasley, **_

_**a 6**__**th**__** year Gryffindor had suffered a severe leg injury and infected**_

_**glass wounds. Luckily for the teenagers, Aurors arrived to help in time**_

_**They also helped capture most of the Death Eaters. Dolohov was captured**_

_**as were 6 others. One of the other 8 that escaped was Bellatrix Lestrange making**_

_**her still at large. To the Minister's most shock, Lucius Malfoy, **_

_**who works at the Ministry and was a favorite of Fudge, was found at the**_

_**Department in Death Eater robes. Lucius Malfoy is currently in Azkaban**_

_**and is awaiting a court date. Fudge has resigned from Minister while Umbridge left**_

_**Hogwarts, Dumbledore back in charge being Headmaster of Hogwarts School**_

"Thank god that toad is gone", said Hermione very weakly. "Yeah, and Malfoy's dad in Azkaban, couldn't have gone better", said Ron.

Hermione went to sit up more, she had finished eating but she winced. "Mione? What do you need?", asked Harry quickly.

"Harry for god's sake I can get up on my own...", began Hermione but she winced and even let out a cry of pain.

"Nonsense. You're in pain. Don't push yourself", soothed Harry holding her. "Well, all I want to get up for is a shower", admitted Hermione.

"Ginny's leg is better, she can help you", said Ron. Hermione groaned weakly in pain. Ginny soon came and helped Hermione in the bathroom.

"Well since we're both in here I might as well get in with you...if that's ok", said Ginny. "Sure Gin", replied Hermione weakly.

They were both girls and very close, like sisters. Ginny helped an aching Hermione in the warm water. Hermione leaned in the bath, her aching muscles felt extremely soothed from the water.

"Feeling a little better?", asked Ginny softly. "Physically...yes...", replied Hermione. Ginny looked at her with sad eyes.

"Hermione...I'm so sorry", said Ginny. She was sitting across from her in the large bath. Hermione looked down at her reflection in the water.

"Do you think...Harry and I can try again?", asked Hermione. "Of course. You just need to heal first", replied Ginny.

Hermione sighed softly, she went to reach for the shampoo when she winced, as she stretched her arm it seemed to hurt her sides.

"I'll get it sweetie, don't strain yourself", soothed Ginny quickly. She got Hermione the shampoo and even washed her hair for her.

"Hermione I'm so jealous, your hair is so soft", said Ginny. Hermione blushed. "Why don't you make yours bushy?", asked Hermione.

"I'm too busy to keep up with it. Even if it is just a simple potion", replied Ginny. After they finished, the girls got dressed and Ginny helped Hermione back to her hospital bed.

Hermione winced. "Easy honey, easy", soothed Harry. He helped her lay down carefully. "Did the warm water help at all?", asked Harry worriedly as Hermione moaned weakly.

"A bit...but once I got out the pain came back", replied Hermione softly. Hermione then looked at Harry. "Harry,...can we try again after I heal? To have another baby?", asked Hermione.

"Of course. Of course sweetie", smiled Harry. Suddenly Healer Sarah came in.

"Miss. Granger, you're parents are on their way", she said.


	4. Not Allowed back

"What?!", cried Hermione strangely panicked. "Why did you tell them!", cried Hermione. "They're your parents Hermione! They had a right to know", said Healer Sarah.

"You don't get it! They're muggles! They're gonna freak!", cried Hermione. She began to hyperventilate. "Honey! Mione, calm down, breathe and calm down", soothed Harry worriedly.

He stroked her shoulder rubbing her back. "It's all right, it's all right love", soothed Harry. Harry didn't understand why Hermione was panicking.

He never really knew her parents directly, but from when ever he saw them in Diagon Alley in the Florish and Blotts book shop, they seemed nice. Plus he did see them more often during the summer although they were barely home.

"Hermione you need to calm down, you'll make yourself start to bleed inside again", said Healer Sarah urgently.

She quickly gave Hermione some calming potions and pain potions. "Sweetheart...why would they...", began Harry when suddenly they heard angry shouting.

"WHAT?! It was POTTER"S idea to go there?!", bellowed Mr. Granger angrily. "Oh no...", whimpered Hermione.

They heard angry footsteps. "Hermione! Oh my god", cried Mrs. Granger, she rushed over and hugged her daughter.

"We heard what happened! Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry about the baby", cried Mrs. Granger. "And who do we have here to blame?", growled Mr. Granger glaring at Harry.

"Dad, don't", cried Hermione. "Hermione, you could have been killed! Because of Mr. Future teller here!", snapped Mr. Granger.

"I can't tell the future sir", said Harry sharply. "Obviously not! Dragging our daughter off with you to fight a band of wizard murderers! Knowing she was pregnant!", ranted Mr. Granger.

"Dad, he didn't drag me with him! He made me stay behind but I followed him!", cried Hermione. "I don't want to hear it. All this boy has caused is trouble!", yelled Mr. Granger.

"Well excuse me I can't help it if some murdering wizard is after me!", snarled Harry getting highly agitated, he knew Hermione didn't need all this.

"Misfortune! Cracker! Completely dumbfonded and cursed! In your bloody first year you led Hermione and that ginger boy to some..Oh I don't know! Thing! Where there was danger!", yelled Mr. Granger.

"Also facing some sort of three headed dog! And your second year, she got paralyzed because of this dark wizard being after you!", continued Mr. Granger.

"_Petrified_, dad", growled Hermione. "Whatever! And your third year! Couldn't get worse than your third year! Facing werewolves and mass murderers!", Mr. Granger.

"Not to mention those bloody Dementors! You've endangered my daughter ever since you met her! Even that one teacher Professor Trelawney said you were cursed", said Mr. Granger.

"For Merlin's sake dad Trelawney's a fraud!", yelled Hermione. "Besides, I wasn't endangered once in our fourth year! Not ONCE!", cried Hermione.

"Oh? What about you being in the second task, in that lake?", demanded Mr. Granger. "Dumbledore made sure I was perfectly safe! Harry didn't drag me back to the graveyard with him!", cried Hermione.

"I was safe in my fifth and sixth years too! Harry made sure I was!", cried Hermione. "Yeah and he goes and gets you pregnant! Endangers you, causes you a miscarriage and then nearly gets you killed!", yelled Mr. Granger.

"Harry always protects me! He'd give his own life to shield me!", cried Hermione.

"Would he now? Then explain why it isn't HIM laying there all injured instead of you?!", asked Mr. Granger.

"ENOUGH!", yelled Harry suddenly.

"If we're going to argue this out we're doing OUTSIDE the room! In case you didn't notice sir, Hermione got internal bleeding! Too much stress and she can relapse", snapped Harry.

Mr. Granger glared at him. "We'll be back tomorrow", he said. He and Mrs. Granger left. Hermione sighed deeply.

"You all right love?", asked Harry softly. "Yeah...I just. I hate it when they say stuff like that. Blaming you for every little thing", cried Hermione.

"They are right it is my fault you're injured and we lost the baby. I should be laying there not you", said Harry.

"Harry for the last time it's not your fault! I wouldn't be laying here if you hadn't got me out of there! I would be in the ground by now!", cried Hermione.

She suddenly winced and let out a cry of pain. "Mione! Easy honey, easy", soothed Harry. Hermione whimpered rubbing her side.

"Easy baby, easy", soothed Harry rubbing her back. "Oh god...it hurts", cried Hermione through gritted teeth.

Harry quickly got Healer Sarah to give Hermione more pain medicine. "Personally I couldn't agree with you more Mr. Potter. That father was a raging lunatic", said Healer Sarah as she examined Hermione.

"This is a hospital not a street fighting alley. He woke up the entire unit", said Healer Sarah. "Hermione dear tell me if this hurts", said Healer Sarah softly.

She pressed her hands against Hermione's chest. Hermione winced closing her eyes tightly and nodded. "Ok sweetie...and here?", asked Healer Sarah pressing her hands against Hermione's ribs.

Hermione cried out in pain. "Ok, that's enough of that for today", soothed Healer Sarah. Harry looked at her.

"Since she's still very sore she's got weeks to recover, possibly months", explained Healer Sarah. Harry nodded worried.

The healer left them to have time alone. "Baby, you rest ok? You need it. I'll bring you lunch in an hour", soothed Harry.

Hermione nodded weakly. Harry sighed and walked outside letting Hermione get some much needed sleep.

He saw Ron and Sirius in dog form. He blinked seeing Ron was wearing muggle sunglasses and had a leash and collar on Sirius.

"What the bloody hell?", asked Harry. "The healers say no dogs allowed unless it's a service dog. I had to lie and say I was bloody blind and he's my seeing eye dog", replied Ron.

Harry chuckled at the grumpy look on Sirius's face. Sirius gave him a "Piss off" look. "How's Hermione?", asked Ron.

"Not good. And her parents...they are raging. Mainly her dad", replied Harry. "Muggles...I don't know what dad sees in them", said Ron.

Sirius lay down sighing softly. "Merlin's beard that dog looks so shaggy! What breed is it?", asked a passing woman.

"German Shepherd", said Harry quickly. "Good lord he didn't have the best breeder then! His coat is horrible! Shepherds are supposed to have straight shiny coats, he looks like a stray", said the woman.

"Your blind friend does groom him right?", asked the lady. Sirius growled. "Yes. He's groomed weekly. Like you said, we got him off a bad breeder", said Harry.

The woman left soon. Sirius continued to growl.

"Bear it a little longer Sirius", said Harry.

By the following day, Harry was back with Hermione holding her hand as they talked calmly. "Godric's Hollow. That's where we'll live Hermione", smiled Harry.

"That's great...brilliant", smiled Hermione weakly. "Once you're healed enough, we'll go to Godric's Hollow where my parents lived. We can start over. We'll try for another baby", smiled Harry.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "How many kids?", asked Hermione. "As many as you want", said Harry. "Three sounds about right", blushed Hermione.

Suddenly the doors opened and Hermione's parents were there. "Hermione, we discharged you", said Mrs. Granger.

"Whoa, wait what?!", yelled Harry. "She's not recovered yet!", said Harry. "She'll do the rest of it at home. Where she's away from you", growled Mr. Potter.

"Dad what are you saying?", cried Hermione. "I'm saying you are NOT allowed back here!", snarled Mr. Granger.

"Well...this is my last year, I won't be coming back here anyway", said Hermione. "Not Hogwarts, I mean your not coming back HERE! Anywhere in this magic world. And you are forbidden to go NEAR Potter!", yelled Mr. Granger.

"NO! I won't go with you two! Not without Harry!", cried Hermione. "You're both barking mad! This is only going to cause her to get worse! She's not even out of the critical care yet!", yelled Harry.

"They can't be doing much for her if she's still laid up! We're taking her to a muggle hospital", said Mr. Granger.

"What?! Dad! Muggle hospitals won't know HOW to treat me! It's dark magic!", cried Hermione. "You'll kill her if you do that!", yelled Harry angrily.

"You pipe down! It's all your fault this happened!", yelled Mr. Granger. Harry felt his blood boil, he was about to pull out his wand when Healer Sarah stopped him.

"No, don't Mr. Potter. They signed the papers since they're her parents legally I can't stop them", said Healer Sarah but Harry could see she was just as angry as he was.

"I'm not going with either of you!", yelled Hermione. "Let's go Hermione, you're just hurt and confused now, once your home you will understand", said Mrs. Granger.

Mr. Granger grabbed Hermione and forced her out. "Hermione!", yelled Harry being held back by healers.

"Harry! Let me go!", yelled Hermione fighting her dad. They went out with Hermione. Harry ran to the window to see them forcing her in the car.

"Hermione...HERMIONE!", yelled Harry. He watched as the car drove off...they left Hermione's wand behind so she couldn't use magic.

Harry breathed heavy. 'I'll get you back Hermione. I promise', thought Harry.

**Author's Note: Well this one was certainly intense. I am enjoying writing it though. Also, my updates may become a bit slower starting late June. I MIGHT be getting a dog around the end of June. A husky. If not I will be getting a puppy on early July. We're kinda deciding between both dogs but the husky looks more like a go. Review! Thanks**


	5. Secret Letters

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank all the reviews so far. Please continue to review :). **

It was dark on a muggle street. Also very quiet, the only sound was some neighborhood cats and the only light was street lights.

"Why can't I write to Harry?!", demanded Hermione, she was at home with her parents, the first night home and it was chaos all day.

"What did I tell you Hermione!? You are to have no contact with that boy! Or that world!", yelled Mr. Granger.

"I can't take this! I can't take being without him!", cried Hermione. "Hermione, that's just the problem! He's bad for you because you can't take being away from him, like your in some trance", said Mrs. Granger.

"Suppose you two will stay together, what about when he dies or leaves you?", asked Mr. Granger. "He would NEVER leave me! And as far as dying at least we'd have a life together!", cried Hermione.

"We were planning on moving to Godric's Hollow! Get married and have kids", cried Hermione.

"Quit living in your dreams Hermione! That Voldemort murderer is still out there. What do you and Harry think? You can live a peaceful life?", asked Mr. Granger.

"No! We have Aurors to protect us! Harry's going to be an Auror, so is Ron!", cried Hermione.

"Please just let me write to him!", begged Hermione. "No is no Hermione! Forget about that boy! Tomorrow you're going to a normal hospital to get checked out and then the next day to a normal school", said Mr. Granger.

"What?! Dad, no muggle school will know how to treat me!", cried Hermione. "And please not that school!", cried Hermione.

She was bullied a lot when in a muggle school before she started going to Hogwarts. "Off to bed now Hermione", snapped Mrs. Granger.

Hermione glared at them both and she ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door shut. Hermione fell on her bed crying heavily.

She sobbed into her pillow, feeling so scared, so alone. "Harry...I miss you", sobbed Hermione. She clutched her pillow and also the plush tiger Harry gave her.

Hermione would have disappranted from here, but she wasn't strong enough, not with her internal injury.

Hermione continued to cry when she suddenly felt a pain in her chest. Hermione whimpered and winced. "Ow...ow!", cried Hermione.

She then cried out in pain clutching her chest. All this stress wasn't good for her at all.

Hermione sat up whimpering as she clutched her hurting chest. Suddenly, she heard something at her window.

Hermione blinked. She walked over to see Hedwig with a letter. "Hedwig!", cried Hermione. She opened the window and took the letter from the snowy owl.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Honey I had to write a letter to you as soon as possible. I was just going to disapprant where you live, but all that will do is cause an argument. And you don't need the stress. We need to figure out something though. I NEED to get you out of there. If there's one day or night your parents aren't home let me know, I'll come then and get you out of there. Other than that...how are you feeling? Your injury...without the potions...Healer Sarah is worried you could relapse. Hermione, please be okay. And please answer soon. **_

_**Love Harry**_

Hermione's heart jumped, she was just happy to get a letter from Harry. She clutched the parchment close to her heart.

But her hopes of escaping were not so good. Her parents completely took off Dentist work for weeks. Hermione got parchment, ink and a quill and began to write back.

_**Harry, **_

_**Oh god I've missed you. I can't take being away from you like this. Being alone...all I can do is think about our...lost baby. And the fact I'm away from you. Mom and dad are never at the Dentist office anymore, they are always at home so escaping anytime soon wouldn't be possible. They're taking me to a muggle hospital tomorrow but...I'm scared. Plus they want me to start muggle school soon after. Harry, I'm scared. My chest and sides have been hurting since we got home, due to no pain potion for it. Please write back before I go to bed. **_

_**Love Hermione**_

Hermione gave the letter to Hedwig who flew off with it. Hermione sighed softly, she lay down on her bed.

She was still fully dressed other than she had no shoes on. She was in a pair of jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt, her hair down.

Hermione moved her hand to her flat stomach. She never got out of the habit of feeling her belly since she was pregnant.

Even if she lost the baby, she couldn't help but rest her hand on her stomach. Hermione closed her eyes thinking about Harry, their baby.

If only they could be together, not here. In Godric's Hollow, with Harry. Hermione pictured in her mind, herself and Harry in Godric's Hollow.

Hermione was in bed and just gave birth to their baby. And Harry was right there by her, holding her hand.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain in her ribs. "Aahhh...oh god...", whimpered Hermione. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in pain as she turned on her side.

It was getting worse and worse. Suddenly she felt Hedwig land on her bed, she had left the window wide open.

Hedwig nuzzled Hermione's cheek in a worried way. "I'm okay Hedwig...", whimpered Hermione weakly.

She sat up wincing and read the letter.

_**Hermione, **_

_**Are they barking MAD?! A muggle hospital?! And Muggle school?! You're not strong enough for school, and the muggle hospital won't know how to treat you. You'll get worse...there has to be a way for me to get to you! They would have to leave sometime, for groceries or something. Mione, right now I want you to rest and relax as best you can. I know its hard not to think about the baby and me. I sent you a parcel as well, something that might help you sleep. I'll be figuring out something with Ron all night. But please sleep for me love. **_

_**Love Harry**_

Hermione sighed. When her mom left for groceries, her dad stayed home. So either way one of her parents would be home.

She pictured Harry, pacing in the common room trying to figure out a way to get to her. Hermione opened the parcel, it was a bit big.

She opened it to see it was a fan. Hermione blinked not quite understanding until she read the small note with it.

_**I know what you're thinking, why a fan? I was talking with Ginny, and she told me when people are under stress, injured or...well, anything related to being a mom, a fan helps them sleep better. The white noise is soothing. If you get cold just don't blow it on you. Love Harry**_

Hermione understood then. "Oh Harry...", she said softly. "Hedwig you can go back. I'll send him a letter tomorrow, come back then", said Hermione.

Hedwig hooted and then flew off. Hermione sighed softly and again winced. She plugged the fan in and turned it on medium.

As she lay down in bed, she began to feel drowsy and soothed, the white noise seemed to make her mind too foggy to think of anything which was good.

Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep only minutes after of blank thinking. During the night, she did feel Crookshanks leap up on the bed near her and curl up, but it didn't wake her up.

She was asleep, having a dreamless sleep all night, when suddenly she was awoken by her mom. "Hermione, get up! We have to go to the hospital", said Mrs. Granger.

Hermione groaned, enjoying her rest. Rest was the only medicine she had for her injury. Hermione moaned in pain as she sat up, her sides hurting even more.

Soon they got to the muggle hospital, and just as Hermione knew, the doctors didn't have a clue how she got her internal injury.

Her parents made up a story she was in a car accident. "A car accident just doesn't add up, the internal injury is...unusual", said the one doctor.

Hermione gave her dad a "I told you" look. "Well surely you can do something", said Mr. Granger. "We can give her some different medicines", replied the doctor.

Hermione sighed. They first took blood work twice, and then used an IV, the medicine they used not only didn't help with the pain, but it paralyzed her arm. Because she recently had magical medicine in her system.

Muggle and magical medicine would not mix well causing side effects. The other medicine they tried was something to help with the pain as well, instead it dropped Hermione's body temperature.

The next thing they tried again did something other than help her, it made her sick and caused her to vomit.

The final thing they tried caused her to shake uncontrollably. Her parents let her stay on the medicine that made her shake and the one that dropped her body temperature.

Once they got home, Hermione was shivering under the covers in bed. She whimpered, having even worse pain now.

Hedwig flew in. Hermione kept the blanket wrapped around her as she began to write a letter.

_**Harry, **_

_**They took me to the muggle hospital, and it didn't help at all. It's only made the pain worse, and now they got me on medicine that makes me shaky and cold. I can't take this. The only real medicine I have for this is the fan you gave me. It helps me sleep better. But the pain doesn't stop. Harry, you have to help me. I can't stay here. Please..please...come get me. **_

_**Love Hermione**_

Hermione gave the letter to Hedwig who flew off with it. Hermione shivered more and she lay down in bed, shaking violently.

The pain just kept getting worse and worse.


	6. Relapse

**Author's Note: I hope you guys can see chapter 5, Fanfiction is being a little glitchy here. It won't show chapter five until I go to chapter four first. Anyway please review. **

Hermione awoke the next morning to a sharp pain in her chest. She cried out in pain whimpering. She opened her eyes seeing she was alone in her bedroom.

She just wanted to wake up and see Harry beside her. But he wasn't. Hermione sat up hugging the plush tiger to her chest.

She needed Harry so badly. She couldn't take this anymore. "Harry...", sobbed Hermione. Suddenly, her bedroom door opened.

"Hermione, wake up. You have school", said Mrs. Granger. Hermione looked away refusing. "Mom I don't feel well enough", said Hermione weakly.

"Tomorrow then?", asked Mrs. Granger. Hermione lay back down turning her back to her mother. She heard her mother shut the door.

Hermione cried softly hugging her plush tiger, seeing Harry in her mind. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Harry...where are you?", sobbed Hermione. It was all dark now, no bright future ahead. She was no longer with Harry, or in the magical world.

She was trapped in the dark muggle world, with an injury that would surely kill her if no treatment continued.

Hermione coughed hard then clutching her chest. She was getting sicker. The internal injury was just getting worse.

The next day, she was forced to go to school by her father. Hermione walked slowly into class and sat, being quiet.

Hermione's mind traveled...to her own dream. A dream that would never come true. She was with Harry, they had a baby.

They were living together happy in Godric's Hollow. Hermione closed her eyes remembering a memory when she was 5 months pregnant with their lost baby.

Her and Harry were so happy, Harry would cuddle her in the common room, rubbing her stomach. Hermione's hand moved to her stomach once again.

She felt herself falling asleep in class but she didn't care. Right now she wasn't in school, she was trapped in her own mind, drowning in a flood of memories.

Memories that made her smile yet cry. Why couldn't it stay like that? If only she had her wand. "Miss. Granger!", said a sharp voice.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts to see all the students looking at her with the teacher. "I asked you the same question 6 times", growled the teacher. "Sorry ma'am...what was it?", asked Hermione weakly.

"Oh forget it. You'll be getting a bad grade just from not paying attention", snapped the teacher. Hermione sighed and rested her head on the desk.

She looked at a vase that contained flowers. She focused her eyes on the vase. It was light purple with a vine design.

She continued to stare at it. Her eyes focused on it for the longest time, when suddenly it smashed in a million pieces.

The sound made Hermione jump. "What the!?", yelled the teacher. Water and the flowers fell to the floor.

Hermione breathed deeply...did she do that? She had to have...because she's been without a wand for a while, she was starting to be unable to control her magic.

By break in the school, Hermione kept to herself reading. All she could think of was Harry.

Finally she got back home, she was about to go upstairs. "Let me see your grade", said Mr. Granger. Hermione set it on the table not saying anything.

"D?! Hermione, what the hell?!", yelled Mr. Granger. "I couldn't focus dad! My chest hurts too much", said Hermione.

"Well take your pain medicine", snapped Mr. Granger. "It doesn't help! You should have let me stay at St. Mungos!", cried Hermione.

"That place wasn't making you better", snapped Mrs. Granger. "Yes it was!", cried Hermione. "Then explain, they're all wizards, why can't they just wave their wand and your better?", asked Mr. Granger.

"Dad my injury was not a muggle cause! It was from dark magic!", cried Hermione. "Bunch of freaks those wizards", he continued.

Hermione starred at him. "Thanks dad..I'm a freak to you then", said Hermione. "I didn't mean that...", he started.

"YES YOU DID!", yelled Hermione. The TV screen smashed suddenly in a million pieces, sparks of electric flew a bit.

"Hermione, control that magic of yours!", yelled Mrs. Granger. "I can't! You didn't let me bring my wand!", snapped Hermione.

Hermione stormed upstairs slamming her bedroom door shut, they heard more things break, a mirror and a book shelf.

"I can't take this!", yelled Hermione, she broke a lamp with her magic and slammed her fists on the wall.

Hermione panted heavily. She heard her dresser break behind her, from her magic. Hermione slowly walked over to her bed.

She suddenly then got a very sharp pain in her chest and ribs. Hermione cried out in pain falling to her knees. All this stress...she felt herself grow weak and dizzy.

She was relapsing...and that meant internal bleeding. Hermione cried out, she managed to get onto the bed where she saw Hedwig.

"Hedwig!", cried Hermione. "Hedwig, I can't write! Bring Harry here, now!", cried Hermione. Hedwig seeming to understand flew off quickly.

Hermione breathed shallowly, she then heard a car door slam outside. Hermione looked out her window to see her parents leaving.

Hermione breathed heavily and she then screamed in pain, she curled up on the bed. "Harry...hurry!", cried Hermione shakily.

Hermione continued to cry out in pain clutching her chest. She began to fall into the darkness of unconsciousness. But she couldn't...she might die if she closes her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard a sound and saw Harry. "HERMIONE!", he cried. "HARRY!", cried Hermione. Harry hugged her holding her in his arms.

"Oh Harry!", sobbed Hermione. Harry quickly packed Hermione's things and Crookshanks. He disappranted with her to St. Mungos hospital.

"Just as you thought Healer Sarah!", said Harry. "Bring her back here quickly!", cried Healer Sarah. Harry rushed Hermione in to the emergency room.

Hermione was lay on the bed while Healer Sarah got potions in her system. "Those bloody stupid muggles!", ranted Sarah as she continued to insert potions through an IV.

"She can't go back there", said Harry. "She won't", said Healer Sarah. Hermione moaned in pain suddenly, she was half unconscious.

"Hang in there baby, it's ok, it's ok. You're safe now", soothed Harry. "I should have got her sooner...", said Harry.

"You couldn't with THEM home", said Ginny, she was also there with Ron. Hermione cried out. "Harry...Ginny...", cried Hermione weakly.

"Shhhhh sweetie, we're here, we're here", soothed Ginny while Harry took her hand.

"One good thing is we were able to get the bleeding to stop and she's responding to the potions. But she's not out of the woods yet", said Healer Sarah.

"We'll know in the morning if she'll make a recovery", said Healer Sarah. Hermione whimpered. "Shhhh Mione, it's ok. It's ok. I'm here", soothed Harry. He noticed the bed was big enough, he got into bed with Hermione holding her gently.

Her entire body was shaking in his arms. Ginny stayed by her as well. "You're home now love...you're safe", soothed Harry.


	7. Harmony Begins

"Muggles, ugh! Muggles, completely stupid humans!", Healer Sarah continued to rant the following morning. "Healer Sarah, Hermione will be okay right?", asked Harry worriedly.

"She's not out of the woods yet thanks to her parents. She would be by now if they hadn't have taken her to that muggle hospital", replied Healer Sarah.

Hermione was awake resting on the hospital bed, she was still weak. "Okay honey let's start with your ten potions", said Healer Sarah.

Hermione nodded weakly. The first was a red potion that tasted horrible, the second was a blue potion that tasted like nothing.

The third, fourth and fifth all tasted pretty bad and were white, green and pink. The sixth and seventh tasted not too bad and were both orange.

The 8th tasted really bad and was gray. The ninth was the worst though, it tasted like polyjuice potion sort of, only not as thick.

The tenth luckily tasted good, a bit like mint candy. "She also needs a lot of fluids. Hermione, you have a choice between soda, pumpkin juice and water", said Healer Sarah.

"What types of soda is there?", asked Hermione weakly. "7Up, cola and orange", replied Healer Sarah.

"I'll take 7Up", replied Hermione softly. "Ok, I'll bring you breakfast with it", said Healer Sarah as she walked out.

Hermione kept looking at Harry. "What is it love?", asked Harry worriedly. "I'm just...so glad you're with me. I was so alone when with my parents", replied Hermione shakily.

"Oh Mione..I know", soothed Harry. He held her hand. "I was so scared and all I could think about was the baby", admitted Hermione.

Harry stroked her cheek. On her nightstand was a lot of get well cards, flowers, plushies and balloons from many people.

Her fan was also on the nightstand. From McGonagall was a card and milk chocolate from Honeydukes. From Ginny was plush cat and flowers.

Ron got Hermione candy from Honeydukes and a card. Neville got her flowers and even a book. Luna got her flowers and a card.

Harry got her the most gifts, being the plush tiger, the fan, the card and flowers. Even Susan brought a plush owl and a card, and Cho Chang brought flowers and a card.

Dean brought a card and some candy. Parvati and Padma brought a basket that had pink ribbon on it, inside was flowers, honeydukes milk chocolate and two plushies, one was a unicorn, the other a hippogriff.

Even Lavender brought a card and some flowers. The most shocking person who brought a gift, was Malfoy. He brought a card and some flowers. This shocked Harry and Ron, but not Hermione. "Harry...look. I know Draco and us have always been enemies. But he's changed since our sixth year", said Hermione softly.

"I guess your right", said Harry.

Hermione was in St. Mungos for 2 months straight. Before her parents took her home, it would have only been 2 weeks.

Harry already had been working on Godric's Hollow with Ron and Neville. They went to Harry's parents house, repaired everything.

Ginny and Luna set up the living room. It had a long red sofa and two red armchairs with a fireplace giving it a common room look.

It had some muggle things like a TV and DVD player and lamps. There was a coffee table with flowers.

The kitchen was clean and very well done with the dining room. There were two bathrooms, one downstairs and one upstairs.

Upstairs there were five bedrooms. One was a guest bedroom, one for Harry and Hermione, and three spare bedrooms.

Harry and Hermione's bedroom had a king sized bed with red curtains, two nightstands with lamps, a dresser and window seat.

"Hermione will love it", smiled Harry. "One more thing we added", said Ginny. Her leg by now was healed.

They walked to the one spare bedroom. Ginny opened it...and inside was a nursery. "I know once she's better you and Hermione will try again...", said Ginny.

Harry looked around in the nursery, it was beautiful. The walls were light purple and the curtains were white.

The carpet was white as well with a light purple rug. There was a rocking Hippogriff, a bassinet, a changing table, a rocking chair and shelf with tons of plushies.

"Ginny...this is amazing. Hermione will love it", smiled Harry. "She's getting out of St. Mungos tomorrow", said Neville.

"Harry you said you had a surprise for her too?", asked Ron. "Yep. Come on", said Harry. There was an extra room attached to the living room.

They walked in to see Harry made a library for Hermione. It was packed with books of everything she studies.

It had a large window and by it an armchair with a lamp for relaxing readering. There was also a table with chairs for studying.

"She'll be happier than a pygmy puff on boxing day", chuckled Ron.

They soon returned to the hospital. Harry walked in but then his heart skipped a beat in fear seeing Hermione's parents at the front desk.

But then he felt himself relieved seeing how angry Healer Sarah was. "I don't care if you're her parents! It's been two months. She's out of her seventh year officially, which makes her an adult", snapped Healer Sarah.

"So its HER choice where she goes, not yours!", said Healer Sarah. "She's our daughter!", said Mrs. Granger.

"You always killed your daughter! Taking her out of St. Mungos when she was injured. When Harry brought her back she had such severe internal bleeding we almost lost her overnight!", yelled Healer Sarah.

"I have orders from Hermione in fact she doesn't want to see either of you and she's staying with Harry", finished Healer Sarah.

Harry grinned at Healer Sarah. Hermione's parents scoffed but left. Harry went over. "Thank you", he said.

"Oh no problem", said Healer Sarah.

Harry soon took Hermione home. She was still a bit weak but was nearly healed. "Harry, can I look now?", asked Hermione impatiently.

"Not yet honey", said Harry he had her eyes covered. He led her inside the house.

"Okay, now", smiled Harry. Hermione opened her eyes to see the living room. "Harry!", she cried happily.

Hedwig was sitting the arm of one of the chairs, Crookshanks curled up on the couch. They also had Buckbeak, Sirius gave him to them.

"Harry it's so beautiful", cried Hermione happily. Harry led her to the library, he opened the door. Hermione's eyes lit up, nearly sparkling as she looked at all the books.

"Oh Harry!", cried Hermione. She threw her arms around him happily. "There's one more", smiled Harry.

"Another surprise? You spoil me", said Hermione blushing. They walked up the stairs, after viewing their bedroom Harry opened the nursery room.

Hermione walked in, her eyes grew wide and she looked around in wonder. She walked over to the bassinet and felt the soft baby blankets with her hand.

Harry watched her as she continued to look around the room. Harry walked up and hugged her from behind.

"All we need now is a baby", said Harry softly. Hermione blushed as he kissed her neck softly. "That is if your strong enough", added Harry worriedly.

Hermione smiled, she then turned to face Harry and kissed him deeply.

Harry kissed back just as deep tasting pumpkin pie, he then lifted her marriage style and carried her to the bed.

The bed was beyond comfortable. The sheets soft as the quilt, the pillows also very fluffy. Harry gently lay Hermione on the bed kissing her more.

Hermione moaned softly already as they continued to kiss. It didn't take long for them to both be undressed and under the covers.

Hermione panted heavily while moaning louder "Oh Harry...!", cried Hermione in complete pleasure, her body responding to his.

Harry moaned as well while squeezing her chest and thrusting into her. Hermione panted and moaned louder and louder as she reached climax.

"Harry...oh god!", moaned Hermione, she cried out then and nearly screamed in pleasure. The rest of the night was them resting, drifting to sleep.

Hermione hoped, prayed in her sleep in worked that she was pregnant. And that this time, she wouldn't lose the baby.


	8. Best Christmas Present

**Author's Note: Sorry for late update. We found an abandoned kitty and had to take care of him, the poor thing was underweight, I could feel his bones plus he had a fever and a broken leg. **

It was quiet in Godric's Hollow, it was also close to Christmas. It was a blizzard outside. The pub in Godric's Hollow was called "The Smokey Cauldron".

They were a new pub and were sued in the beginning because the pub in Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron got mad by the smiler name.

They were forced to change the name to "Drinks and Quills". But Godric's Hollow people went by it's original name.

The other residents that lived in Godric's Hollow included Neville and Ginny, Luna and her father, Slughorn, Seamus and his girlfriend and some other people.

The small town had a market, the pub, a restaurant, a park, a cemetery and some other places. Godric's Hollow was like a quieter version of Hogsmeade in a way.

In Harry and Hermione's home, it was dark downstairs. Upstairs was mostly dark too. Crookshanks was asleep downstairs on the couch while Hedwig was asleep in the stable with Buckbeak outside.

The only light was some lit candles in Harry and Hermione's bedroom. The only sounds heard was of Hermione moaning softly and they were both panting.

They had been trying for a month, and so far had no luck. Hermione breathed deeply, they had just finished.

"You okay Mione?", asked Harry softly, not wanting to hurt her. "Yes...just out of breath", replied Hermione weakly.

Harry stroked her cheek, he was on top of her gently, covers over them. "Do you think it worked this time?", asked Hermione breathing heavy.

"It will. I know it will", soothed Harry. "Harry...what if..that injury caused more damage. The kind of damage where I can't have kids", cried Hermione.

Harry stroked her hair. "No baby, you were injured in your chest, not your stomach. Healer Sarah said you're okay to get pregnant again", soothed Harry as he continued to stroke her hair.

Hermione nodded weakly, her heavy breathing slowing to a normal pace. Harry cuddled Hermione and they drifted to sleep in each others arms.

By morning, it was still snowing quite hard. Harry got up first to feed Buckbeak. He got dressed and grabbed his coat and snow boots.

He went outside and the wind was icy and strong. "Bloody hell!", said Harry, he walked to the stable and gave Buckbeak some water and dead ferrets.

"I wonder if the weather is this bad at the burrow", wondered Harry. Ron was staying at the burrow still.

They were planning to have a family reunion this Christmas there. Harry was about to walk back in when he saw Slughorn across the way walking into the pub.

"It's Alaska out there!", said Slughorn as he shut the door behind him. Harry went back inside looking like a snowman.

"Good lord!", said Harry as he shivered, he got his coat off and turned on the fireplace. Hermione was awake making breakfast in the kitchen.

She was dressed in pants, a sweater and a jacket. "Hey honey", said Harry. "Morning Harry", said Hermione.

"Is Crookshanks inside? And Hedwig?", asked Hermione worriedly. "Yeah, it's freezing out. Buckbeak seems warm enough though", said Harry.

"Harry, be safe. Go put more hay in Buckbeak's stable. And a blanket", said Hermione. Harry nodded and went back out in the blizzard.

He trudged through the deep snow to the side of the house and went inside the stable. He put three more bails of hay out, spreading it for a bed.

He then got a large blanket for Buckbeak and closed the stable windows. "That better Beaky?", asked Harry. Buckbeak clicked his beak seeming satisfied and went to sleep.

Harry went back inside the house. Hermione finished making breakfast. She made bacon, eggs, toast and cereal.

"Thanks love", said Harry as he sat. "For drinks there's pumpkin juice, milk, soda but it's so cold out I'm gonna get us butterbeer", said Hermione.

"Mione, it's freezing out there, I'll go", said Harry. "No it's ok Harry, it's only across the street, besides you were already out tending to Buckbeak", said Hermione.

She got her coat, gloves and snow boots on. "Ok baby if you're sure", said Harry. Hermione nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes", smiled Hermione.

She kissed him quickly and left. Hermione walked across the snowy street, she had to walk slowly since the roads with icy.

Hermione made across soon and walked inside the warm pub. This pub was lit up well like the three broomsticks, but it also had some dark smokey areas.

There were a dozen round tables with chairs, and three long tables with chairs. It wasn't very crowded since it was early.

Only a group of 5 random wizards and witches and Slughorn. "Ah Hermione, what brings you here?", asked the lady.

"Just a pack of 12 butterbeers", replied Hermione getting her money out. "Okay then", said the lady. "Ah yes I told them, that is not how you talk to a giant", said Slughorn, drunk.

He was talking with the group of wizards. "Giants aren't very bright you know, you can't reason with them really. Just show them something they like", said Slughorn.

Hermione noticed the Daily Prophet. She paid an extra sickle for it and left the pub soon with the butterbeer and paper.

"Harry, I'm home", said Hermione. "Hey sweetie, Hermione you got snow in your hair!", said Harry concerned, he brushed it out with his hand.

Hermione blushed cutely. She set the butterbeer on the table and she and Harry had one together. "We have Christmas at the burrow in two weeks", said Hermione.

"Ron, Luna, Ginny, all the other Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks are gonna be there. So is Neville", said Harry.

Hermione nodded. They spent the rest of the two weeks in the house by the fireplace. It was very cold out and the blizzard kept on for a few days.

It was the day they were leaving for the burrow. It was snowing gently outside. "Okay, we ready?", asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. She was wearing a pretty pink long sleeved shirt and jeans. The shirt had a snowman on it.

"God you look so cute", smiled Harry as he took her in his arms. He had jeans on and a gray sweater with the letter H on it, from Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione blushed. "You think?", she asked. "Hmmm", said Harry studying her. "You need one more thing", said Harry.

He put mistletoe in her hair as a hair clip. Hermione blushed smiling. "There, perfect", said Harry also red.

"Okay, come on you", said Hermione giggling. Their own house had a Christmas tree and was decorated with Christmas lights outside.

They left to the Burrow. The Burrow also was nicely decorated with Christmas lights all around the house, there was a Christmas tree inside as well.

"Harry, hey mate!", smiled Ron. "Ron, hey", said Harry grinning. "Hermione!", cried Ginny happily, she hugged Hermione.

They were like sisters afterall. "Hey Gin", smiled Hermione. "Hey guys", said Neville. "Hey Neville", said Harry.

"Hello everyone", said Luna, she was wearing a strange pink Christmas tree like dress. Harry saw Ron turn red.

Harry grinned and nudged him. "Welcome, welcome!", smiled Mrs. Weasley happily. "Come in, come in", she said.

Inside was also Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George. "Hi Harry!", said Fred and George at once.

"Hey", smiled Harry. Mrs. Weasley had the table spread with turkey, mash potatoes, pumpkin pie, Christmas cake, Christmas cookies, snacks, candy and hot chocolate and butterbeer.

"This looks so nice Mrs. Weasley", cried Hermione. "Why thank you dearie", said Mrs. Weasley trying not to act too proud of her setup.

During Christmas dinner, Mrs. Weasley seemed very excited about something other than Christmas. "All right everyone, Ron stop eating", said Mrs. Weasley.

"Neville and Ginny have some news", said Mrs. Weasley happily. Ron still had his face stuffed. Ginny was blushing and so was Neville.

"Neville and me...are going to be parents", announced Ginny. Hermione instantly squealed in happiness and hugged Ginny.

"Ginny, that's wonderful!", cried Hermione. Ginny blushed smiling. "Good going Neville", chuckled Harry.

During the night while everyone was still eating desserts, Hermione pulled Harry aside from everyone.

"What is it Mione?", asked Harry softly stroking her arm. "I have an early Christmas present for you", said Hermione.

"What is it?", asked Harry curiously. Hermione smiled, she looked down for a moment and then she took Harry's hand.

Harry blinked confused at first. Hermione then guided his hand to her stomach and placed it there. Harry's eyes grew wide.

"We're going to be parents..I'm pregnant", cried Hermione happily. "Oh Hermione!", cried Harry just as happy, he hugged Hermione and lifted her off her feet.

Hermione giggled blushed. Harry carefully set her back down on her feet and kissed her. Hermione returned the kiss, she felt so happy.

She had a new life growing inside of her, their baby. And this time they wouldn't lose their baby, she would give birth to him, and raise him.

Watch him grow, go to Hogwarts, and so on. It was truly the best Christmas present ever.


	9. Engagement

Hermione was resting on the couch, she was now 3 months pregnant. Both her and Harry were very excited. Hermione was wearing a pink sweater and pants, she constantly had her hand on her belly.

It was slightly swollen by now and they found out she was having a boy. "Hey baby", smiled Harry, he hugged Hermione from behind and kissed her neck.

Hermione blushed. "Hey", she said. Harry rubbed her belly gently. "How's my beautiful mommy today?", asked Harry sweetly.

"I'm okay, just hungry", replied Hermione cutely. "Okay sweetie, any requests?", asked Harry as he gently played with her bushy hair.

"Hmmm", Hermione thought for a moment her hands not leaving her stomach. "I acutally am in the mood for french fries from the diner", said Hermione.

"Anything else?", asked Harry stroking her shoulder. "Yeah, I'd like fried chicken and the french fries, and pepsi to drink", replied Hermione rubbing her stomach gently.

"Okay love, I'll be right back", smiled Harry. He kissed her softly and then her belly. Hermione blushed and leaned back on her pillows.

Harry walked outside, it was March, it was still a little chilly out but the snow was gone and it was replaced with grass and muddy grounds.

Harry walked to the diner which was about 5 blocks from home. He passed the pub, some houses and the Church. On his way he saw Ron.

"Ron! Hey!", said Harry grinning. "Hey mate", smiled Ron. He moved into Godric's Hollow with Luna, his girlfriend.

"Where you headed?", asked Ron. "I'm going to the "Pumpkin Juice Diner", replied Harry. "Same here. I need some lunch", said Ron.

"Ron, it's 10 in the morning", chuckled Harry. "Oh well, brunch", said Ron. "How's Hermione?", asked Ron.

"She's doing good, just really hungry", replied Harry. "Any other problems as far as her injury?", asked Ron concerned.

They walked into the lit up diner where they saw two witches talking, they had muffins and coffee. "Well...she's been doing much better. But...", began Harry.

"Let's order first then you can tell me", said Ron. He got himself a hoagie, a coke cola and french fries. Harry ordered the fried chicken, fries and soda for Hermione.

"You getting yourself anything mate?", asked Ron. "Nah, I'm not hungry", replied Harry. They paid and left.

"Now tell me about Hermione", said Ron. The two best friends sat on a bench near the cemetery, Ron eating. "Well...she's healed from it..but...it's hard to explain. She has some...permanent problems", admitted Harry.

"As in?", asked Ron worriedly, stuffing his face at the same time. "She...she gets a bit...scared when she's alone. If she doesn't know where I am, she freaks", replied Harry.

"What about now?", asked Ron. "Well she knows where I am now. But if she doesn't know, she has a panic attack", replied Harry.

"Thanks to those bloody parents of hers", said Ron as he took a sip of his soda. "The other problem...her injury is healed but once in a while she'll get an aching pain in her chest", said Harry worriedly.

"It's not severe and it fades when I give her a potion, it's just...I hate her parents for what they did to her", said Harry clenching his fist.

"I know mate", said Ron. They saw a black dog walk over, Ron at first thought it was a stray and gave him some of his food.

The dog gladly took it but then transformed into Sirius. Ron facepalmed. "That's for the piece Ron", said Sirius. "Not funny", grumbled Ron.

"How's Hermione?", asked Sirius. "She's okay Sirius", replied Harry softly. Soon Harry returned home, he walked in.

"Mione love, I'm home", said Harry. "Harry, hey!", cried Hermione happily. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Easy honey", chuckled Harry rubbing her back. Hermione blushed cutely. She sat at the table with Harry and had her food.

"Thanks for getting it honey, I was starved", admitted Hermione. "You don't have to thank me Mione", smiled Harry.

After Hermione finished eating, she soon was back in the living room, she had made a cute pair of baby feet pajamas, they were blue.

"Hermione, their so cute", smiled Harry. "Thanks", said Hermione blushing. "Harry...do you think I'll be a good mom?", asked Hermione softly.

"Of course. You'll be an amazing, strong, sweet, loving mommy", soothed Harry, he held her in his arms on the couch.

Hermione blushed smiling. "Harry, I can't wait for the baby to start moving", she admitted. "Our first one started as early as 4 months", said Harry.

Hermione nodded. "Maybe in just a month now", smiled Hermione. She gently placed both her hands on her belly.

"Are you going to move for mommy soon sweetie?", cooed Hermione sweetly. Harry blushed. "You're already a great mommy", he said softly.

By the following morning, Harry was sleeping in a bit. He wouldn't be starting his job as an Auror until after Hermione had the baby.

He had plenty of money for them in Gringotts so they were fine. Hermione also was sleeping in. She was in her white long sleeved nightgown.

Hermione turned on her side and she groaned, morning sickness would be ending soon, very soon, but it wasn't over yet.

"Not again...", whimpered Hermione. She sat up weakly her hand clutching her stomach. She hoped it would go away but it didn't.

Hermione felt her stomach heave and she dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Hermione began to throw up violently, panting and coughing. Harry heard her, he got up, put his glasses on and rushed in.

"Harry, go away! This is unattractive", cried Hermione weakly. "Oh be quiet sweetie", soothed Harry, he held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back.

Hermione panted heavily as she finished. Harry got her some water to rinse her mouth. Hermione moaned weakly as she drank some water.

"I'm going back to bed Harry..if it's okay", she said weakly. She did look exhausted.. Harry helped her back to bed. "Honey if you need anything let me know", soothed Harry as he rubbed her belly and kissed her cheek.

Hermione nodded her eyes closed. Harry walked out and sighed softly, he was hiding something from Hermione.

He reached his hand in his pocket and had a small box.

By evening, Hermione was in the bedroom sitting on the bed. She noticed Harry had candles lit and flowers on the nightstand.

He told her he had something special planned. Hermione even dressed nice in a comfortable yet fancy pink dress.

'What could he possibly be planning', thought Hermione. She then saw Harry walk in wearing a black tuxedo.

Hermione blinked and wow whistled. "Well look at you Harry", she said blushing. "You look beautiful Mione", said Harry blushing.

"Ok fess up, what's this about? If you think we're going at it tonight, your not getting it", giggled Hermione.

Harry chuckled. He sat by her. "Hermione, you're the most amazing thing that could ever happen to me. I used to think I had no family, my parents being killed", said Harry.

"But I was wrong. I had my family by my side ever since I met her on the train when we were 11. You and our baby are my family", said Harry.

Hermione looked into his eyes blushing. Harry stroked her hair. "Hermione...", began Harry he pulled the small box out.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach went into tight knots of excitement. "Hermione Jean Granger, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?", asked Harry.

He opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver diamond ring. "Oh Harry...YES!", cried Hermione happily, she threw her arms around him and kissed her deeply.

Hermione then kissed Harry more pressing her body against his and taking her dress off. "What happened to I'm not getting any tonight?", asked Harry blushing.

"Well that changed", blushed Hermione as she continued to kiss him. Harry smiled and kissed her back holding her in his arms.


	10. Cravings and Kicking

**Author's Note: Sorry for late update again. I had a horrid day yesterday. An outside cat we found died. We have no money for a vet and no one came to help him. Also, I must say this. The rest of this fanfic WILL be Harry and Hermione's life together. Their three children, wedding, honeymoon and anniversary. There will be another appearance of her parents but no Voldemort or action. I also must say this. The reason I'm not adding Voldemort or anything is because one, I already added that in my other fanfics. Plus we see enough of that in the books. I'm writing what J.K rowling left out. **

Two months passed by rather fast, it was May. Summer was well on it's way in Godric's Hollow. Slughorn was throwing a summer party in June which would have fireworks, food, music and such.

He invited Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and some others. Of course he continued to forget about Ron and Luna.

Ron and Luna didn't mind as they were going to the beach at Shell Cottage for June.

In the Potter home, Hermione was going through her own problem. She was five months pregnant...but the baby hadn't kicked yet at all.

Not even moved. This made Hermione very on edge. "Harry, something's wrong!", cried Hermione distressed.

"Baby, nothing is wrong. We were just at an appointment two days ago and she said everything was going smoothly", soothed Harry.

"Yeah but..then why isn't he kicking?! He's not even moving, something has to be wrong", cried Hermione.

She breathed rather heavy scared. Harry sat by her and held her in his arms. "Mione look at me", said Harry softly.

Hermione looked at him still looking panicked. "Honey, nothing is wrong. He just doesn't want to hurt you", soothed Harry.

"But Harry...he should have kicked by now", whimpered Hermione worriedly. "He will love, I promise", soothed Harry as he rubbed her swollen belly.

She was already getting quite big. Hemione nodded finally but Harry could tell she was still worried. Even he was a little worried inside but he didn't want to show Hermione this.

He knew she didn't need any stress. Hermione sighed softly, she went to read a book when her stomach growled.

"Is my sweet mommy hungry?", asked Harry sweetly while Hermione blushed.

"Yeah. Harry can you bring me fried chicken, french fries, a chocolate milkshake...and a bag of Sunchips...or also a jar of olives", said Hermione having strange cravings.

"Ok love", said Harry.

Hermione's main cravings with Sirius was fried chicken, french fries, olives and chocolate milkshakes.

Harry returned home shortly with the food. Hermione gladly ate. "Better sweetie?", asked Harry. "Much", said Hermione smiling.

Harry smiled watching her. Hermione was in a pink long sleeved shirt and maternity blue pants. Her hair was up but still bushy in a ponytail.

She had her engagement ring on as well. "You look so beautiful", said Harry softly. Hermione blushed. "I don't look that good", she said.

"Are you kidding me? Mione you always look stunning to me. And when you're carrying our baby, you look even more beautiful", said Harry.

Hermione turned redder and redder. "Harry...", she giggled blushing. "What? You do", said Harry. He held her in his arms after she finished eating.

"I remember when we were at Hogwarts and I used to think I was ugly", admitted Hermione. "You were barking mad, or blind. Remember what I said to you that one year?", asked Harry.

Hermione smiled remembering when Harry told her quote "I don't think your ugly". "I remember", she said.

"Ever since you said that to me, I began to feel better about my looks and ignored the Slythreins more", said Hermione softly.

"You are beautiful Hermione. Your chocolate brown eyes, that beautiful brown bushy hair. Plus your smile", said Harry.

"You have a great smile", he said. Hermione blushed. Harry looked at her and he suddenly felt playful and began tickling her.

"Harry! Stop!", giggled Hermione. "There's that beautiful smile", said Harry as he stopped. Hermione giggled cutely.

They suddenly heard Hedwig flew in with a letter. "I'll get it love", said Harry he kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly.

He took the parchment from Hedwig. Harry read the letter and his smile faded and he looked serious. "What is it?", asked Hermione worriedly.

She got up, groaning a little at the weight. "It's from Mrs. Weasley...Ginny's in the hospital", said Harry shakily.

Hermione's eyes filled with horror. "What?! Why!?", cried Hermione. "She started bleeding and they think she might lose the baby", replied Harry.

"No! She can't! We're going to St. Mungos now!", cried Hermione urgently. They disappranted to the wizard hospital.

They saw Ron, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all in the waiting room of the ER.

"Where's Ginny!?", cried Hermione frantically like Ginny was her daughter. They were so close like sisters.

"She's still being treated", replied Fred. Harry went over to Ron and Neville. "Neville, you holding up okay?", asked Harry concerned.

"I'm just scared Harry. Everything seemed to be going fine. She just woke up in pain and was bleeding", said Neville shakily.

Ron looked shaky too, worried about his only sister. "She'll be okay mate", soothed Harry. Hermione paced worriedly.

"Mione, baby sit down. Take it easy", soothed Harry worriedly. "Harry, I can't sit! Ginny's my sister practically!", cried Hermione.

"Baby, I know but you need to keep calm. I don't want you in there next", said Harry. He stroked her shoulder and rubbed her swollen belly.

Hermione nodded weakly and sat. Harry wrapped his arm around her while Hermione was slowly rubbing her stomach with both hands starring at the ER doors.

They waited for hours, when finally the ER doors open. Neville, Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione stood up instantly.

"Is my daughter all right?! What about my grandchild?", demanded Mrs. Weasley. "Is Ginny okay?", cried Hermione. "I'm her husband, is my wife and child ok?", asked Neville.

"Calm down, she's okay. And so is the baby", said the healer. "They are?", asked Harry.

"Yes, it was a close call, an almost miscarriage. But she's a strong girl. Her and the baby will be just fine with some rest", replied the healer.

Ron, Harry and Neville all sighed in relief while Hermione nearly lost her balance. Harry caught her, she was so relieved her body felt numb for a moment.

After Mrs. Weasley, Neville and Ron went in to see Ginny, Hermione went in."Gin, you okay?", cried Hermione worriedly.

She rushed over and held Ginny's hand. "I'm okay sis, don't worry", soothed Ginny weakly. "Are you sure? No pain or anything?", asked Hermione as she stroked Ginny's hair.

"No, I'm all right. Just tired", replied Ginny. Hermione sighed in relief. "I'm glad you came Hermione, you're like the sister I never had", said Ginny.

Hermione smiled feeling the same way. "But you should head home and rest sis, I'm not the only one pregnant", said Ginny.

Hermione nodded. She sisterly kissed Ginny's forehead and left with Harry.

Once they got home to Godric's Hollow, Hermione was resting in bed reading Hogwarts A History. She was changed in a white nightgown with long sleeves after a shower.

Hermione yawned beginning to feel tired, she set the book down when suddenly she felt movement in her stomach.

Hermione froze and her hand flew to her stomach. Suddenly she felt a strong kick against her hand. "Harry!", cried Hermione excited.

Harry bolted up. "What? What's wrong Mione?", asked Harry worriedly. "Nothing's wrong! Come here and feel", cried Hermione.

Harry blinked but walked over and placed his hand on Hermione's belly. And he felt a strong kick against his head.

"He's kicking!", cried Hermione happily. "You're right...he is!", said Harry happily. Hermione's eyes lit up, she was so happy and so relieved her baby was finally kicking. Now she knew for sure she was carrying a new life inside of her.


	11. The Phone Call

**Author's Note: To anonymous reviewers like "Jane", please don't ask me questions. It's rude because I can't reply. You should know if you have an anon account people can't send you a pm or reply to you. If you have questions, don't be lazy and make an account. And clearly this "Jane" did not read chapter one at all or right. It says in both the Author's note and story Harry and Hermione are 17, not 15 or 16. In Wizard world 17 is of age. And Ginny is 16, not 14. And Harry and Hermione will be 18 very soon in the fanfic anyway. So please anon reviewers, don't flame and don't ask all these questions. I am not giving you answers in every single author's note just because you're too lazy to make an account. To my other readers, thank you for all the reviews so far, keep it up! Thanks**

A month has passed by, it was June and summer finally arrived in Godric's Hollow. The muddy grounds from Spring were replaced with green grass.

The weather went from rainy to a sunny hot day. Although of course being in England summer still had it's rainy days.

But luckily today it was sunny and warm. And this evening would be Slughorn's Summer party. It was around 9 in the morning in the Potter home.

Harry and Hermione were already awake and were going over Slughorn's invitation one last time. 

_**Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**You are happily invited to attend Horace Slughorn's**_

_**Summer party starting at 6: 00 PM and ending at Midnight on June 2 The**_

_**party will have music, fireworks, a swimming pool and food. **_

_**Butterbeer, Orange juice, Fried chicken, pizza, french fries, snacks and**_

_**desserts. **_

"Okay I'm in", smiled Hermione looking hungry. She was six months pregnant now and got a bit bigger in the passed month.

Harry smiled as he rubbed her swollen belly. "We still have all day until we can go", said Harry. Hermione nodded.

She decided to go into her library and read while Harry went outside to see Buckbeak.

Hermione read some books about potions and spells. But as she read at the same time her mind traveled. To those times when she was at her parents house.

She just...still struggled to believe her parents were so cruel to her. It just didn't make sense. She wanted to believe it was all a bad dream, but it wasn't.

She wasn't too shocked about her dad, since he was never really close to her. But her mom...that's where Hermione felt her heart ache.

They were always so close. Hermione then blinked noticing Harry wasn't around. He had forgot to tell her he was going out to see Buckbeak.

Hermione got up being careful with her weight and walked into the empty living room. "Harry?", she asked nervously. Hermione checked the kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. "Harry...!", she called getting scared.

She had a phobia to being alone and not knowing where Harry was, she developed it when she was alone at her parents.

Hermione began to panic, she felt her heart beating fast in her chest and she was breathing heavy. "Hermione?", asked Harry suddenly.

"Harry!", cried Hermione relieved she threw her arms around him. "Hey, it's okay Mione, I was just in the yard with Buckbeak", soothed Harry stroking her hair.

"I got scared! I didn't know where you were", cried Hermione. "Oh baby I'm sorry. Shhhh, it's okay", soothed Harry.

He sat on the couch with her comforting her. "I'm sorry Harry...I must seem so childish to you", cried Hermione.

"No love, you're not. You went through something very traumatizing. It only makes sense", soothed Harry.

Hermione sniffed and nodded calming down a bit. They sat on the couch for a bit relaxing. Hermione began to feel a bit overheated.

"Hold on love I'll turn the air conditioning on", said Harry softly. He got up and turned it on. Hermione went to sit up more but she suddenly winced. "Ow!", cried Hermione weakly.

"What's wrong honey?", asked Harry worriedly. He went over to her. "It's my back, it hurts again", admitted Hermione. Pregnancy was rough.

Harry sat by her and rubbed her back softly. Hermione groaned a bit in pain. Harry moved his hands to her lower back where it hurt the most.

He gently massaged there. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Harry...that feels nice", she admitted softly.

"Anything for the most beautiful, bright and cutest witch and mom in the world", said Harry. Hermione smiled and blushed a bit.

She couldn't help but blush, Harry was always so sweet to her but ever since she got pregnant, he began to pamper her more than ever.

"So the wedding is after I have the baby", smiled Hermione. "Yes. Five months after", replied Harry. "That way we have five months to spend with the baby and then we can get married", said Harry.

"Ginny and Neville will watch him when we're on our honeymoon for a month", replied Hermione. "Yeah...and the name we picked is perfect", smiled Harry.

"Sirius. Sirius James Potter", smiled Hermione. "Did you tell Sirius yet?", asked Hermione. "No, I'll surprise him", grinned Harry. Suddenly they heard the phone ring.

Hermione got up and answered it. "Hello?", asked Hermione. "Hermione...it's mom", came Mrs. Granger's voice.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. Harry looked at her protectively as if he already knew. Hermione held a finger up as in telling Harry "Wait".

"Hermione...listen to me. I divorced your father. If you're not busy we need to talk today. Can you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron?", asked Mrs. Granger.

Hermione hesitated. "All right. I'll meet you there", she said. They hung up. "Was that your mom?", asked Harry.

"Yeah. She divorced my dad", replied Hermione shakily. "What?", asked Harry shocked. "Harry I'm meeting her at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll be back this afternoon", said Hermione.

She kissed Harry quickly and left.

Hermione arrived to the Leaky Cauldron and sure enough she saw her mom. Hermione had her hair down and was wearing maternity pants that were dark blue, she had a red sweater on and a jacket.

"Hermione!", said her mom seeing her belly. "Hey mom", said Hermione weakly. Hermione sat across the table. Her mom already ordered them two butterbeers.

"How are you?", asked Hermione. "I'm all right. You?", asked Mrs. Granger. "I'm doing okay. Harry and me live in Godric's Hollow", replied Hermione.

Mrs. Granger looked down. "Hermione...I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am", said Mrs. Granger shaking.

"When you turned 14, you're father began drinking. A lot more than normal. I didn't say anything to you because you were busy at Hogwarts", said Mrs. Granger.

"He began to...beat me starting your sixth year. I wanted to keep you in St. Mungos when you were injured. But he...he threatened me...", said Mrs. Granger.

"But that's no excuse. I should have stood up to him. At St. Mungos I had protection from him, I should never have taken you out of there", said Mrs. Granger.

Hermione bit her lip, this was the last thing she expected to hear. She didn't even know this was going on.

"Mom...it's not your fault. You were scared", began Hermione. But Mrs. Granger shook her head and suddenly hugged Hermione.

"No, it is my fault! I let my one and only daughter suffer! Just because I was scared, that's no excuse", cried Mrs. Granger in tears.

"Can you forgive me?", asked Mrs. Granger. "Of course I can mom. This was all mainly dad's fault", said Hermione softly.

Mrs. Granger smiled weakly in relief. "How...far along are you?", she asked gesturing to Hermione's swollen stomach.

"Six months", replied Hermione softly. "You look great Hermione, Harry really does take good care of you", said Mrs. Granger.

Hermione nodded agreeing with this. "Mom, you can come visit us anytime. And I'll be sure to let you know when I go into labor", said Hermione.

Mrs. Granger nodded relieved. The two talked for about 2 more hours about things, and soon Hermione had to head home as it was getting late.

She made it home by 5:30 PM. "Mione, how did it go baby?", asked Harry as he took her in his arms. "It went a lot better than I expected", said Hermione.

She told Harry everything her mom said. "Bloody hell", said Harry. "Well I'm happy you still have her in your life", said Harry.

Hermione nodded also happy. Soon they left to go to Slughorn's party. They heard music already from the Weird Sisters and saw Neville and Ginny.

"Neville, hey!", said Harry. "Hey guys", smiled Neville. "Hermione, hey!", cried Ginny she hugged Hermione. "Hey Gin", smiled Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny, both being six months pregnant went to eat first. Hermione gladly had fried chicken, french fries, two slices of pizza and some pumpkin juice.

Ginny had three slices of pizza, french fries, a bunch of the snacks and butterbeer. "Harry my boy, there you are!", said Slughorn beaming.

"Professor, hello", said Harry. He was so used to calling Slughorn "Professor". Slughorn laughed. "Dear boy you don't have to call me that anymore", chuckled Slughorn.

"Right, sorry Horace", said Harry. "Don't feel alone, I called him that too", said Neville. By 9 at night Slughorn set the fireworks off.

Hermione sat at one of the outside picnic tables with Harry, Ginny and Neville. They all had Pumpkin juice.

Hermione was eating french fries and the chocolate chip cookies. Ginny was enjoying the cake while Neville and Harry had pizza.

The Fireworks were not only in normal shapes but one was shaped like a cauldron in green sparks. The other was shaped like a wand in red sparks.

One was shaped like a dragon in orange sparks. "All right, you all ready for the final?", asked Slughorn excited. He set off purple sparks and it shaped into Hogwarts castle. "Awesome!", said Neville while the girls cheered. "That's brilliant!", said Harry.

Hermione smiled while Harry wrapped his arm around her.


	12. Sirius Potter

A few months passed by, it was September 3. Fall was starting to show slowly. Hermione was nine months pregnant and 4 days passed her due date.

She was due any minute now. Which made Harry a nervous wreck. Healer Maggie, who specializes in pregnancy and childbirth, said everything was going smoothly so far.

It was morning, Hermione was still in bed. Harry was awake and watching over her. He was too worried to leave her side.

What if she woke up and was in labor and he wasn't there? Hermione suddenly moaned softly in her sleep, her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Mione?", asked Harry worriedly. Hermione moaned once more and she opened her chocolate brown eyes. "What is it baby? Any pain?", asked Harry nervously.

"No..not pain. I just feel a little sick", replied Hermione, she sat up and groaned. "Stay down Mione, take it easy", soothed Harry.

He made Hermione lay back down on the pillows. "Sick how? Like you have to throw up?", asked Harry. "I...I can't tell", admitted Hermione weakly.

Harry placed a hand on her swollen stomach and rubbed it gently. Hermione whimpered, she wasn't feeling good at all.

"Honey, I'll go get you a Gingerale to help with your tummy", soothed Harry. Gingerale was a soda that helped settle upset stomachs.

Hermione nodded groaning. "Hurry back", she said. "I'll only be 2 minutes love", soothed Harry. He kissed her forehead and left.

Hermione continued to groan and whimper while Harry was gone. She felt really, really sick. Like she had to throw up but at the same time she was in pain.

Hermione took a deep shaky breath and sat up with struggle. Laying down made her belly hurt more for some reason so she tried to sit up.

When she leaned forward it eased the pain a bit. Hermione whimpered closing her eyes shaking. Was it..happening now?

She couldn't tell because her pains were not like contractions, more like having to throw up.

"Hurry back Harry...", whispered Hermione shakily as she rocked herself gently, her hands on her large stomach.

At the diner, Harry was waiting in line. Some woman was ahead of him and she was complaining about not being given a receipt.

"I ordered two muffins AND a coffee and never got a receipt yesterday!", she complained. "Look we're sure it's here somewhere", said the worker.

"I don't care! I'm not leaving, this is important", she said in a snappy tone. "Look there's other people behind you, can you just sit and we'll find it?", asked the worker stressed.

Harry noticed there were 5 people behind them. "No, I'm not sitting! This is bullshit!", yelled the lady. Harry had enough.

"Hey! Lady!", he yelled. She looked at him. "I don't give a fuck if they forgot your receipt, I don't. That's not important. I have a very pregnant girlfriend at home waiting for me! Now would you just leave?", yelled Harry.

Harry knew if Hermione ever heard him curse like that she'd kill him. But this was needless time being wasted. He didn't want to leave Hermione home alone too long.

The woman was about to argue more when Harry reached in his pocket, threatening to pull out his wand. The woman growled and left.

"Thank you, my god she's a bitch, what would you like for your girlfriend?", said the worker. "Just a medium Gingerale, she doesn't feel well", replied Harry as he got his money out.

The worker quickly got Harry the drink and after Harry paid, he left and headed home.

"Mione, honey I'm so sorry I'm late", said Harry once we walked in. He saw Hermione sitting up. "What took so long?", whimpered Hermione.

"This stupid woman was holding the entire line up over a bloody receipt", explained Harry he gave Hermione her drink.

Hermione gladly drank it hoping it would settle her stomach.

By the afternoon Hermione's stomachache seemed to go away. She didn't feel any pain either. She spent the afternoon going over the Wedding invitations.

"Let's see...all the Weasleys but not Percy, Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Hagrid, Fleur, Dean, Parvati and Padma, Susan, my mom...Harry who am I forgetting?", asked Hermione.

Harry thought for a moment. "Seamus, Ernie, Angelina, Oliver Wood, Katie...", said Harry. "Harry...what about Draco?", asked Hermione rather suddenly.

Harry blinked. For a moment he starred at her like she had gone mad. "Harry...he left me gifts in the hospital wing when I was injured, remember?", asked Hermione.

"Yeah...look maybe its smart to call first", said Harry. "Look he's obviously changed. He moved out of his father's even. Let's just send him the invitation", said Hermione.

Harry nodded finally giving in.

By evening, Harry and Hermione were watching a movie together in the living room. Things seemed rather peaceful.

Hermione's eyes were closing, she was slowly falling asleep feeling suddenly tired. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

Hermione cried out suddenly in pain. "Hermione? Baby what's wrong?", asked Harry worriedly. "I just...got a sudden pain", replied Hermione.

She clutched her stomach. About 9 minutes later, another sharp pain seized her. She let out a cry of pain.

"Hermione! Is it the baby?", asked Harry worriedly. "Y-Yes...it's time Harry!", cried Hermione shakily. "I'll call Healer Maggie, just breathe", said Harry.

Harry quickly first helped Hermione into bed upstairs and sent a Patronus to Healer Maggie. Hermione was breathing deeply, she was propped up on pillows.

Her breathing was shaky but steady and she focused on her contractions. "That's it love you're doing fine. Maggie will be here soon", soothed Harry.

He held Hermione's hand and stroked her hair. "Harry...", started Hermione weakly after the contraction faded.

"Harry, we're finally going to be parents...and this time...we won't lose him, right?", said Hermione breathing heavy.

"No, I promise you we won't. Not this time", soothed Harry. He continued to stroke her bushy hair and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Hermione nodded and suddenly they heard Maggie disapprant in the room. "I just got your Patronus Harry. Hermione, how are you feeling?", asked Maggie.

"It just hurts", replied Hermione weakly. "How long has she been in labor?", asked Maggie as she checked Hermione.

"She just started having pains a few minutes ago...although she was sick this morning", replied Harry.

Hermione suddenly remembered something. "Harry! Contact my mom for me!", she cried. "Right, okay love", said Harry.

"Okay you're about 2 centimeters dilated it will be a while", said Maggie softly. "Only 2?", asked Hermione weakly.

"Yes dear, most first time labors do take a long time", soothed Maggie. Hermione moaned in pain, after a while her mom arrived.

"Hermione! Dear how are you?", asked Mrs. Granger worriedly. She took Hermione's other hand.

"I'm hanging in there", replied Hermione breathing deeply. "You'll do fine sweetheart, just breathe and it will be over before you know it", soothed Mrs. Granger.

Harry smiled softly at them, he stayed by Hermione's side. "Mom, how long did it take for me to be born?", asked Hermione weakly.

"Let's see...I was in labor with you for about..16 hours...the delivery was only 10 minutes though", replied Mrs. Granger.

"Technically she's been in labor since this morning but it was very mild", said Maggie. "That was a little passed noon when she got sick", said Harry.

"It's 5 in the evening now", said Mrs. Granger. Hermione suddenly cried out in pain alerting them, she just went to 5 centimeters dilated.

"Well we're finally moving along a bit, we're halfway there sweetie", said Maggie. Hermione whimpered, she breathed deeply but at the same time Harry could tell she was in intense pain.

"Honey...can I get you anything at all?", asked Harry feeling useless. "Can I have some ice chips?", asked Hermione feeling dehydrated.

"Sure baby", soothed Harry he quickly got her some from the kitchen. Hermione groaned in pain. "Mom it really hurts", she cried.

"I know sweetheart. Just hang in there a little longer, just take deep breaths", soothed Mrs. Granger. She stroked her daughter's hair.

Hermione whimpered but took deep breaths trying to relax. Harry came right back up with ice chips.

Hermione gladly had a few since her mouth felt dry.

"Hang in there baby. I'm right here by you, you're going to do just fine", soothed Harry. Hermione looked at him and nodded feeling a bit comforted.

But the more she dilated, the more pain she was in.

By the time it was 9 at night, things got much more intense and close. Hermione was at 8 centimeters and was now crying out in pain much more than breathing.

"It hurts Harry!", she cried. "I know baby, I know, just a little longer. You're almost there", soothed Harry. Hermione squeezed his hand tightly in pain.

"I want to be ready now! It hurts so much and I want to see little Sirius", cried Hermione weakly. "Oh baby I know you do", said Harry softly.

He stroked her hair. Hermione groaned weakly, already feeling the urge to push but she couldn't yet.

It was frustrating but also tiring.

Finally by 10 at night, she dilated. "Ok sweetie now you can push", said Maggie, her water also broke at that moment.

Hermione pushed instantly crying out in pain. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes in pain as she pushed. Harry held her hand.

"That's it baby, that's it, you're doing great", soothed Harry. "Oh god..it hurts so much!", cried Hermione as she fell back to breathe.

"We're very close to done sweetie, in just a few minutes you'll be holding your baby", soothed Mrs. Granger.

Hermione breathed deeply and then pushed again, she groaned in pain and kept pushing for ten seconds. "Ok Hermione I can see his head, rest for a moment", said Maggie.

Hermione fell back gasping for air. "I'm so proud of you love, you're doing amazing", soothed Harry, he wiped her forehead with a cloth.

"Harry...I'm scared", said Hermione suddenly, she didn't know why but she suddenly felt terrified.

"Honey it's okay, you're doing fine", soothed Harry. "But...what if I do something wrong and I lose him?", cried Hermione fearfully.

"Baby look at me", said Harry. Hermione looked up at him breathing heavily. "Baby you won't. You're the best mom, you know what you're doing", soothed Harry.

Hermione breathed and nodded, she shook and pushed once more but then let out a scream of pain.

Harry looked at Maggie worried. "She's okay, the baby's head is crowning", explained Maggie. "I'm completely NOT okay! It burns!", cried Hermione having a mood swing while at the same time in pain.

"It will honey, listen that part will end as soon as the head is out", soothed Mrs. Granger.

Hermione fell back breathing, she whimpered and groaned in pain. "One more big push and the baby's head will be out", soothed Maggie.

Hermione clutched Harry's hand tightly and pushed with all her might, and after only a few more strong pushes, it was over.

"He's here!", announced Maggie. They heard a baby crying. Hermione fell back gasping for air exhusated.

"Hermione, he's here!", said Harry happily. "Let me see him", pleaded Hermione. Maggie smiled and brought the now cleaned baby boy over he was wrapped in a blanket.

"He's so cute! Hello sweetie, oh Harry, he's so perfect", cried Hermione her tired eyes were lit up. "He really is. Oh Hermione you did amazing", smiled Harry.

Hermione smiled weakly not taking her eyes off her baby. The baby boy had blue eyes and dark brown hair.

She finally had her baby, her and Harry finally had a child.


	13. The Wedding

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a late update. Was sick all week plus I struggle with wedding chapters for some reason. Also there's some hinting of Sirius/Tonks in this chapter. Please review, no flames**

Five months passed since Sirius was born. It was late at night. Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Tonks, Katie Bell and Susan were all staying at the Potter household.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Seamus were at the Burrow. It was the night before the day Harry and Hermione were to be married.

The girls were having a simple sleepover. Not an out of control one with drinking and such. It was very clean. There was wine, but for the most part butterbeer and snacks.

They were all in their pajamas.

"Hermione I'm so happy for you and Harry, you two are finally getting married", said Ginny. "I know, although we're doing this kind of backwards", said Hermione.

"Meaning?", asked Luna. "Well most couples get married before they have kids or even have sex", said Hermione.

"Ha! It's a new day sis, it's the other way around", said Ginny. "How many more kids do you think you two will have?", asked Susan.

Hermione blushed. "I...well to be honest I really want a baby girl", admitted Hermione. "Like my mom did", said Ginny.

"But I wouldn't mind having two more kids. As long as at least one of them is a girl", said Hermione softly.

Ginny smiled. "So maybe Harry will get you pregnant during the honeymoon", said Katie. Hermione turned redder.

"Speaking of where is he taking you?", asked Ginny. "He's taking me to the most romantic place obviously", said Hermione.

"America?", asked Luna. The girls starred at her like she had three heads. "No, um. France", replied Hermione.

"Oh my god!", cried Susan while Ginny gasped. "I was there when I was 13 but not the really romantic part of it", said Hermione.

"He rented us a very fancy hotel room. It's right across from a fancy Paris shopping place. Plus it's only a few miles from a beach", said Hermione.

"That's so great", said Ginny. "Neville and me will watch Sirius for you, Ron said he'll take care of the pets", said Ginny.

"Yeah...can you keep an eye on Crookshanks for me?", asked Hermione suddenly looking worried. "Sure sis, why?", asked Ginny concerned.

"He's getting older, he's 13 now so, I just want him to be watched", replied Hermione. "Sure", said Ginny.

"I swear Hermione your son is so cute", said Susan. "Thanks", said Hermione. Sirius was fast asleep in his crib.

At the burrow, the boys were talking as well. "What did Sirius say when he found out your son is named after him?", asked Ron.

"He acted cool, but you could tell he was honored", replied Harry. "Paris you're taking her? Damn Harry now that's money", said Dean.

"I'm glad you're going somewhere really nice", said Neville. "She deserves it", said Harry. "Also let's talk. Spill Harry, what honeymoon gift did you get her?", asked Fred.

"I bet it's something really big", said George. "Well it is but not in a diamond way", said Harry. "What is it?", asked Ron.

"Spill!", said Fred and George. "Ok ok, but you can't tell her. It's a puppy", replied Harry. "What? Really?", asked Neville.

"Hermione told me she loves Keeshonds. So guess who was selling a Keeshond puppy? A lady in Diagon Alley", explained Harry.

"What breed is that?", asked Ron. "It's sort of like a Husky, but a lot more fluffier and more of a medium size. They are always gray, black and silver", said Harry.

By the following morning, Hermione was up early. Ginny and Luna had her in the makeup room after her shower.

Hermione had pink lipstick, some blush, a small touch of eye shadow plus she had her old Yule ball earrings on.

Her hair was up the same way it was during the Yule Ball. She also had pink nail polish and a bracelet. Her dress was white and was very stunning.

It was a bit tight at the front but did have straps, but the lower down it flowed out more. It was a little low cut.

"Hermione you look so beautiful!", cried Mrs. Granger happily. Hermione blushed. "Mom, you look good too", she said.

Her mom was in a purple dress. Ginny was the maid of honor and the brides maids and maid of honor dresses were pink.

Luna, Susan, Katie, Angelina and Tonks were Hermione's brides maids. What was very impressive were the decorations.

The ceremony was outside, the seats were long wicker benches but with red cloth covering them, the aisle rug was white with pink petals on it.

They were in a simple grassy field that had some trees and on each side large rose flower beds. The archway had roses on it.

Harry was in his black tuxedo, his best man was of course Ron. "Bloody hell I'm gonna kill mom. She got me the wrong sized tux", ranted Ron.

"What size?", asked Harry. "Too small, toddler size if you ask me! I'm choking to death", replied Ron. He fiddled with the collar.

The guests were all seated. They included the Wealsley Family, Mrs. Granger, Hermione's Auntie and Uncle, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, McGonagall, even Hermione's Ancient Runes teacher.

There was acutally around 20 to 30 guests counting the brides maids, and of course all of Harry's friends and members of the DA, although they didn't invite Zachirius Smith.

Draco was also there in a white tux. "Harry, don't worry she'll be walking down any moment", said Ron noticing Harry looked a bit nervous.

"I know", replied Harry. Mrs. Granger was holding baby Sirius who was in his own little tux. Buckbeak was tied near the aisle looking fancy, his feathers brushed and he had a red rug over him.

Finally they saw Hermione begin walking down the aisle with Ginny, since her dad wasn't there. Harry looked at her and his heart skipped a beat.

He couldn't even find his breath for a moment. She was so beautiful. So gorgeous. Hermione looked at him and she blushed giving him a smile.

Harry smiled back feeling so happy. Hermione finally reached him. Harry took her hands in his.

The preacher was none other than Dumbledore. "Witches and wizards, we are gathered here to witness the union of two very special people", said Dumbledore.

"Harry James Potter, Half Blood will be wedding Hermione Jean Granger, muggle born today", said Dumbledore.

"Now then, Harry Potter, do you vow to love Hermione, comfort her, care for her, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?", asked Dumbledore.

"I do", said Harry not taking his eyes off of Hermione. "And do you Hermione Granger, vow to love Harry, comfort him, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?", said Dumbledore.

"I do", smiled Hermione. "You are now vowed husband and wife, you may kiss the bride", said Dumbledore.

Hermione blushed as Harry took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Hermione kissed back just as passionately and let out a tiny moan.

Everyone began clapping. "Good going mate!", cheered Ron. "You call that a kiss?!", teased Sirius, Lupin hit him.

The reception took place inside an outside magical tent, the same one used at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

The music was very romantic. The songs that played were "All I wanted" by Michelle Branch, "Because you loved me" by Celine Dion.

For fun the song "Accidentally in Love" played and the last song playing was "A Thousand Years".

Harry and Hermione danced slowly and romantically to that one. Ginny and Neville danced while Ron and Luna were dancing too.

Sirius and Tonks danced. "To think my godson is married and has a kid, good lord I feel old", chuckled Sirius.

"You're not the only one", laughed Tonks blushing. "You have no idea how happy I am to be in my godson's life Tonks. I look at him and Hermione together and I see James and Lily", said Sirius.

"I can see why. Hermione is very much like Lily. Bright, a muggle born", said Tonks. Sirius smiled.

Soon Harry and Hermione took a break from dancing and sat at one of the fancy circle tables have champagne. "Potter, hey", said Draco.

"Malfoy", greeted Harry a bit awkwardly. "Look, I just...wanted to say sorry. For how I was to both of you in school", said Draco.

"I just...I got so sick of my father's ways during our sixth year", he said. "It's all right Draco", said Hermione. Malfoy nodded.

After having cake and doing some more dancing, nightfall came and Harry and Hermione were leaving for their honeymoon.

"I'm gonna miss you so much buddy!", cried Hermione holding her son. Sirius babbled cutely and nuzzled his mom.

"Mommy and daddy will be back in a month, we promise", said Harry tickling Sirius who giggled in Ginny's arms.

"You be good for Auntie Ginny", said Hermione. "Hermione, have a great time on your honeymoon", smiled Mrs. Granger, after Ginny hugged her.

"Have a fun time mate", said Ron to Harry. "Thanks we will", smiled Harry.

The two soon left and headed for the airport to go to France.


	14. The Honeymoon

"We're finally here", said Hermione happily. She was redressed in a more casual yet still fancy red dress, her hair down and she had a necklace on.

They were in a limo in Paris. "Yeah, finally", smiled Harry. It January 2nd, the day of their wedding was January 2nd.

"How much further is the hotel?", asked Hermione. "Only a few more blocks", replied Harry. Soon the limo pulled up to a very fancy looking hotel.

They went to their room on floor 4, where there was a beautiful king sized canopy bed that was pink and red.

There was a TV, DVD player, a bathroom with a pool sized bath. There was also a balcony. "Oh my god...Harry, it's so beautiful", cried Hermione.

"That's not all", said Harry setting the suitcases down. He opened what appeared to be the closet door. But instead, it led to a small living room area.

Hermione beamed. "Harry it's perfect", she smiled. Harry smiled, he held Hermione in his arms and placed a hand on her fragile waist.

"God you're so beautiful", smiled Harry. Hermione blushed. They sat on the bed still holding each other's hands.

"The thing is Hermione, I want to try and make this as special as possible. You know there's so much I want to say to you that I just can't put into words", said Harry.

Hermione giggled at him trying to be so romantic even though he already was.

"I just...I try to put it into words about how I felt when we first met, our first kiss...our years at Hogwarts. I mean you were the only one who believed I didn't out my name in the Goblet of Fire", said Harry.

"Harry...", began Hermione. "Plus you saved Sirius and Buckbeak with the time turner, we have a beautiful son", he continued.

"Harry", said Hermione. Harry looked at her. "Just kiss me already", smiled Hermione, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

They both tasted pumpkin pie. Hermione moaned softly as Harry removed her dressed and bra along with his own shirt.

"Harry...", breathed Hermione, the only light was candles. Harry kissed her neck and already was squeezing her chest.

"Harry...I..I want another baby", admitted Hermione through breathing heavy. Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I know that...Sirius is only five months but...I want a daughter so badly", breathed Hermione. Harry smiled and he stroked her bushy brown hair and kissed her again. Hermione moaned softly as Harry stroked her chest.

Hermione moaned a bit louder, she felt intense pleasure throughout her body, she even shivered. "Harry...oh god", she moaned more.

Harry gently pinned her to the bed and they were both under the covers, he entered inside of her. Hermione cried out so suddenly it made Harry's stomach twist in a knot.

Hermione took deep breaths and continued to moan. Harry loved how she sounded. He kissed her neck and thrusted inside of her.

Hermione cried out moaning more, the feeling of this showed her how much Harry loved her. "Oh god...Harry...!", cried Hermione.

She clutched the sheets as she felt Harry thrust harder, she closed her eyes tightly feeling herself also going for climax.

What made this feel even more special was they were now married. "Oh god...Harry...don't stop!", cried Hermione urgently.

Harry noticed she was shaking and moaning much louder, he kissed her softly and thrusted harder. Hermione breathed fast and she then cried out in pleasure as she reached climax.

"You okay baby? That was fast", asked Harry softly and worriedly.

He stroked her cheek. "Yeah...I'm ok. And I'm not done yet, keep going", she pleaded in a soft yet sexy voice.

Harry blushed at it and he kissed her deeply and continued. Hermione moaned softly as Harry continued, she cried out loudly in between the soft moans.

Harry stroked her chest as he continued thrusting, they went on for another hour when finally they finished, by then they were both panting heavily.

Hermione breathed shakily, she climaxed three times. Harry held her in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest.

"I never thought it was logically possible for a girl to...three times", said Hermione out of breath. Harry chuckled weakly.

He stroked her shoulder. "You sleep love", he soothed. Hermione closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep her breathing a bit heavy still.

By the following morning, they both awoke and after a shower they went to the living room area to open their honeymoon gifts.

Hermione was in a nightgown. "Harry this one is from Ron", said Hermione. Harry opened it and it was a wedding photo of all three of them together.

Harry smiled. "Golden trio", he said. Hermione smiled warmly. "This is from Ginny", said Harry. It was perfume for Hermione and Cologne for Harry.

"Oh here's something from Neville and Luna", said Hermione. It was a book for Hermione and a Qudditch special edition magazine for Harry.

"Awesome", said Harry happily. "Hey Harry, here's your present from me", smiled Hermione. Harry looked and it was a brand new Firebolt polisher set.

"Hermione..! This is great!", he said excitedly. Hermione blushed. "Now then it's time for your gift", said Harry.

He brought in a box with airholes in it, it was white with a red ribbon on it. Hermione opened the top to see a Keeshond puppy.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh Harry!", she cried happily as she lifted the puppy. "She's so beautiful!", cried Hermione.

The puppy wagged her tail and cuddled Hermione and licked her. Harry smiled. "Oh Harry you have no idea...this is the best you could have got me. I love Keeshonds", cried Hermione.

"So what will you name her?", asked Harry. "She looks like an Abby", replied Hermione as she petted the furry puppy.

"That's a good name", said Harry. Hermione smiled. They spent the day playing with their new puppy.

The next day they went shopping, where Hermione was very happy. She loved to shop in France. They mainly went clothes shopping.

"Harry this sweater is so pretty!", cried Hermione holding a dark blue sweater. "It is pretty honey, plus so is that burgundy dress you picked out", said Harry.

Afterwards they went out to lunch and then to the beach. They lay on a towel together, Hermione in Harry's arms.

"The breeze is so nice", whispered Hermione. Harry looked down at her and smiled, she was so beautiful.

They lay on the beach for a while until they decided to go swimming. They got in the ocean and Hermione splashed Harry.

Harry splashed her back and Hermione then tackled him in the shallow water giggling.

"My Mione", said Harry softly looking into her eyes. Hermione blushed and kissed him softly. By night they returned to their hotel.

After getting dinner and feeding the puppy, they were back in bed. Hermione was moaning and breathing heavy as Harry kissed her and touched her.

"Harry...oh god...already...I'm...!", cried Hermione. "Shhhh its okay baby", soothed Harry. "But..I keep climaxing too soon...I want it to last", cried Hermione.

"It will love, it will", soothed Harry. They continued for another 30 minutes when Hermione cried out as they both reached climax.

"Oh Harry...please...please!", moaned Hermione. Harry kissed her neck and they both climaxed, Hermione cried out her nails digging into Harry's back, her own back arching.

"Oh Hermione...I love you", moaned Harry as they started to relax.


End file.
